


Всё прекрасное на земле

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pepper and Tony are not together but Morgan was born, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Пусть истинной любви никогда не обходится без трудностей.Как и путешествие во времени за Тессерактом. Когда по воле обстоятельств Стив и Тони вынуждены задержаться в 1970, им — с их историей — не остаётся ничего другого, как постараться работать сообща, не давая чувствам помешать их миссии. Влюбляться друг в друга — явно плохая идея, правда?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	1. Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Things and Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016109) by [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron). 



>   
> Фик следует канону фильмов вплоть до прыжка в 1970, за исключением того, что Тони и Пеппер не состоят в отношениях, а только воспитывают вместе Морган.

## Путешествие

  
Мне не случалось ни читать, ни слышать, —  
Будь то рассказ о подлинном иль басня, —  
Чтобы когда-либо струился мирно  
Поток любви. То кровь была неравной…  


  
То, — если даже было одобренье, —  
Война, болезнь иль смерть любовь губили  
И делали ее мгновенней звука,  
Проворней тени, мимолетней сна,  
Короче молнии во мраке черном,  
Когда она осветит твердь и землю,  
И раньше, чем успеешь молвить: «Гляньте!» —  
Пожрется челюстями темноты;  
Так быстро исчезает все, что ярко.

Лизандр, «Сон в летнюю ночь» У. Шекспира.

  


— Фанат Рея Дорсета?

Тони потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что администратор за стойкой регистрации обращался к нему.

— А?

— Из Мунго Джерри? — Мужчина указал рукой на собственные щеки и кивнул, словно говорил о бородке Тони.

Что ещё за Мунго Джерри, чёрт возьми? Стив вот так всё время чувствовал себя в будущем? Тони должен был отсюда выбраться.

— А, ну да. Точно, — выдавил Тони, делая пальцами знак мира. Мужчина нахмурился — кажется, Тони перестарался. Прихватив со стойки ключ, Тони натянул показную улыбку и вышел настолько быстро, насколько мог, не вызвав подозрений.

Выйдя на улицу, он свернул с Манхеттен-стрит в затененный переулок, где Стив в полной форме Капитана Америка развлекал троих детишек, строя им рожицы. Детворе на вид было лет по десять, и в распахнутых глазах читалось такое восхищение, какое мог вызвать только Кэп. Он давал им потрогать свой щит. Даже со стороны, в слепящем свете полуденного солнца, Тони мог видеть, как под приветливым взглядом Стива дети старались расправить плечи шире и казаться повыше. Когда Тони приблизился, ребята одарили его недоверчивыми взглядами и разбежались как мышки. Стив шутливо отсалютовал им на прощание, получив в ответ яркие улыбки, и повернулся к Тони.

— Снял нам номер?

— 4А, — Тони показал тяжелый железный ключ с кожаной биркой. — Пошли, пока юные фанаты не утащили тебя с собой.

— Они знают, кто такой Капитан Америка, — в приглушенном голосе Стив слышалось задумчивое удивление. — Я знал, что всё это время выходили комиксы и фильмы, просто никогда… никогда не задумывался, насколько это было популярным.

Стив сутулился, словно старался казаться меньше, и у Тони на секунду перехватило дыхание от всеобъемлющего умиления.

— У меня была пижама с Кэпом, когда мне было четыре. Наверное, не стоило тебе говорить. — У Тони отчего-то щекотало в желудке, как бывает в полёте. От вновь обретенного чувства товарищества между ним и Стивом Тони казалось, будто он пребывал в искусно нарисованном фантастическом сне. Не может быть, что они и правда в 1970-м! И что они вновь друзья и так хорошо сработались.

Он ещё раз оглянулся на идущего рядом Стива и увидел, как тот мягко смотрит на него. Сердце Тони дрогнуло, и они оба отвели глаза.

От самого факта, что он вместе со Стивом пустился в этот «хрононалет», сердце Тони постоянно хотело сорваться в галоп. Помимо надежды, которую этот план подарил Мстителям, Тони питал интерес к путешествиям во времени с детства, когда ночью под одеялом читал Бредберри и Уэлса. И хотя его ужасала вероятность никогда больше не увидеть Морган, перспектива подобного приключения приводила в восторг. Его внутренний гик прыгал до потолка от самой идеи. И Стив сказал, что доверяет ему — уверенно, без раздумий. Согласился отправиться в прошлое, полагаясь только на догадки и честное слово Тони. Такое доверие было одновременно окрыляющим и невыносимым.

Хватит об этом думать, иначе Тони мог сделать что-то спонтанное и сумасшедшее. Например, прямо сейчас обнять Стива.

Они вместе вернулись в лобби отеля.

— По лестнице, — низко проговорил Тони, надеясь, что никто не заметит внешний вид Стива. Но им не повезло. Администратор за стойкой, который до этого выдал Тони ключ от их двухместного номера, зацепился взглядом — нечасто можно увидеть двойника Капитана Америки в полном облачении и со щитом в холле неприглядного отеля.

Он оглядел Стива с головы до ног.

— Ты с детского утренника, что ли? — его взгляд загорелся как у отца, представляющего, как он приглашает Капитана Америку на день рождения своего ребёнка (сам-то Тони никогда ни о чём подобном не думал, что вы).

— Пробы на роль, ну, знаете, — быстро ответил Тони с невинным лицом, — на одно из новых шоу о жизни Капитана Америка, типа того.

Тони не глядя чувствовал, как лицо Стива застывает вежливой маской.

— А, точно, слышал об этом! — недоверие сменилось дружелюбием. — Покажи им там всем, Кэп!

При этих словах мужчина неуклюже отсалютовал, и Стив в ответ выдавил неловкую улыбку. Все были фанатами Кэпа, подумал Тони, мысленно закатив глаза. Ну и ладно, в будущем много кому Железный Человек нравится больше.

Тони подтолкнул Стива к лестнице, пока разговор не углубился, и они удалились под звуки битловской Let it be, лившиеся из маленького радио в углу. Они поднялись на четвертый этаж — после того, как Халк приложил его тогда в Башне, голова всё ещё гудела, и от подъема его слегка повело, — и Тони отпер дверь. Скромный номер с двумя кроватями, втиснутой между ними тумбочкой, занавесками в цветочек и безвкусными обоями на стенах. Уютненько.

— Лучше реже попадаться кому-то на глаза. Менеджер и так уже думает, что я на пути в Вудсток, — Тони поскрёб большим пальцем по бородке.

— Ты мог бы побриться. Будешь меньше внимания привлекать.

— Да ну. Всё равно мы уберёмся из этого века уже завтра. — Тони обогнул кровать и заглянул в ванную. Старая и обшарпанная отделка, но Тони видел места и похуже. — И потом, так я похож на учёного, не считаешь? — он с вызовом поднял бровь, оглянувшись на Стива.

— Ты выглядишь нормально, Тони. Это наше прикрытие? Научные сотрудники, приехавшие с визитом в лаборатории ЩИТа? — Стив выбрал кровать ближе ко входу и уселся на угол, оперев локти на колени и сцепив пальцы. Сбоку тускло отсвечивал прислонённый к краю боку постели щит. Стив выглядел готовым хоть сейчас отражать вторжение пришельцев в их номер.

— Разве что для меня. Не уверен, что получится тебя выдать за ботаника. — Если взгляд Тони и задержался на бицепсе Стива, кто мог бы его осудить.

— Эй, у меня богатый внутренний мир, — Стив слегка улыбнулся. — Может, военное сопровождение?

Тони кивнул. И пожалел — его мозг по ощущениям напоминал болтунью.

— Да, впишешься, как родной.

— Как голова? — спросил Стив уже серьезно. Значит, заметил.

— Всё нормально, — Тони беспечно дёрнул плечом.

— Разумеется, — в сухом голосе было поровну усмешки и волнения, с завершающей нотой, говорящей, что Стив знает Тони слишком хорошо и по какой-то непонятной ему причине относится к нему с глубокой симпатией. От этого во всём теле разлилось тепло. — Нам надо отдохнуть.

Тони опустил глаза, чтобы не встречаться со Стивом взглядом в зеркале над раковиной.

— Ммм. Какой на завтра план?

План «А» Тони заключался в том, чтобы слетать в Лихай в броне и забрать всё, что нужно, но Стив убедил его, что неопознанные летающие объекты над военной базой США во время Холодной войны — плохая идея. Тони согласился, что лучше не развязывать ядерную войну, и так родился план «Б»: быстро и незаметно. Они же могли быть незаметными?

Тони думал, что вместе они могли всё.

Чувствуя себя под взглядом Стива как под микроскопом, Тони открыл кран и ополоснул лицо, затем вытерся пушистым белым полотенцем.

— Добраться до лагеря. Проникнуть на базу. — Стив в зеркале пожал плечами. — А дальше импровизировать?

Задумавшись, Тони смотрел на отражение. Для человека, любившего действовать по плану, Стив слишком легко готов был идти на дело неподготовленным. «Ты в порядке?» повисло у Тони на языке, но так и осталось не высказанным.

— Нью-Джерси. Долететь не получится, значит, нам нужна машина.

Стив кивнул и подёргал рукав своей униформы.

— Мне нужна другая одежда, чтобы не привлекать внимание.

— Да, смена имиджа тебе не помешает. Я потом схожу, куплю что-нибудь. — Это также позволяло Тони оттянуть тот неизбежный момент, когда придётся спать в соседней кровати, слушая, как Стив засыпает. От мысли об этом у Тони пошли мурашки.

— Ты так и не сказал. Что ты заложил, чтобы достать наличку? — поинтересовался Стив.

Тони не собирался начинать врать сейчас. Он спокойно закрыл кран и ответил:

— Своё кольцо.

— Твоё?.. Тони. — Глаза Стива расширились. Как раз такой реакции Тони и не хотел, потому и пытался избежать этого разговора ещё в ломбарде, где циничный хозяин дал ему за простое золотое кольцо достаточно денег, чтобы хватило на неделю, если жить скромно. Или, по словам Стива, «как обычные люди».

— Носить его три года было сентиментальностью. — Тони был уверен, что логичная и практичная Пеппер одобрила бы его решение. Своё кольцо она перестала носить уже давно. Но Стив смотрел на него из зеркала с грустью и сочувствием, которые в данной ситуации не требовались.

— В прошлый раз Пеппер была у тебя дома. Вы разве не пытались всё наладить?

Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Ты не заметил, что у нас ребёнок? Нет, мы не планируем сходиться обратно. Но мы родители Морган, вот и занимаемся родительством. — Он отвернулся, но снова столкнулся в отражении с серьёзным взглядом, будто ищущим брешь в броне. — Ты бы это знал, если бы заходил чаще раза в год.

Тони хотел бы уметь молчать, когда надо. Это в нем говорил прошлый он, всё ещё обиженный, и Тони уже устал от этого разъедающего чувства. Он просто хотел, чтобы Стив был рядом. Сказанное прозвучало неправильно и тоскливо.

Стив сжал губы и опустил глаза в пол, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Тони.

— Тони…

Но Тони не дал ему пуститься по старой колее.

— Ты мог бы. Ну, заходить чаще? — Вот, так уже лучше. Это звучало как приглашение в дом Тони, обратно в его жизнь. — Когда вернёмся.

Лицо Стива посветлело.

— Я был бы рад, — от искренности в его голосе у Тони поджался желудок.

Он говорил о будущем, об их будущем. Не намереваясь, он начал строить планы с расчётом на присутствие Стива.

Морган была слишком маленькой, чтобы запомнить те разы, когда Стив к ним приезжал. Всегда по делу и всегда смотрел на Тони с дочкой с какой-то тоской, от чего у Тони сбивалось дыхание. Когда Стив впервые увидел Морган, — ей тогда едва исполнился месяц, — Тони вспомнил, как он сбивчиво с тихим благоговением поздравлял его. Глядя то на Тони, то на крохотного младенца в свёртке из одеял у него на руках, словно ища схожие черты. В тот момент Тони впервые за долгое время искренне улыбался Стиву, радуясь его визиту. Он помнил, что те моменты были наполнены счастьем и ужасом, потому что у него был ребёнок. У него была дочка. «У меня есть ребёнок» — повторил он снова, глядя на неё и чувствуя, что мог бы умереть от такой любви к кому-то. Он хотел, чтобы все в мире почувствовали хотя бы малую долю того счастья, какое он испытывал, держа дочь. Минуту спустя Стив вернул лицу выражение Капитана и в формальной манере завершил цель своего визита с тихим «Я рад за тебя, Тони» на прощание.

Его визиты становились всё реже. Тони знал, что через несколько лет Стив вступил в какую-то группу поддержки и работал на износ, помогая людям справиться с жизнью в новом мире. Наташа в сотрудничестве с ПЯТНИЦей держала Тони в курсе главных мировых событий, и, очевидно, дела Стива входили в эту категорию. Тони, конечно, не жаловался, потому что образовавшаяся между ними дистанция отзывалась внутри приглушенной непроходящей болью. Даже ночью, вымотанный за день присмотром за дорогой Моргуной, Тони иногда не мог заснуть, размышляя, что если… Что, если бы он был лучше? Умнее? Что, если был способ всё исправить? В мире, в команде, между ним и Стивом. Он занимался щитом Стива, чтобы не сойти с ума среди постоянных прогулок с ребёном, тихих часов, кормлений и купаний. Работа над новыми прототипами щита, симуляции боевых условий, расчёты эффективности дизайна в борьбе с плохими парнями, — это позволяло помнить, что в его жизни есть не только отцовство. Но в итоге он возвращался к исходной форме, судя по всему, лучше всего подходившей под боевой стиль Стива. Иногда, глядя на готовый щит, лежавший в гараже, Тони чувствовал всё ту же тупую боль, затягивающую его, как зыбучий песок. Он пробовал перестать искать возможные решения, но у него не получалось.

И вот, у них был план. Всё могло пойти не так, но по крайней мере, они хоть что-то делали. И Стив будет рядом столько, сколько продлится их миссия.

— Эй. — Тони не вздрогнул, когда Стив оказался рядом и коснулся его локтя, вырывая из раздумий. — Надо это обработать, — Стив кивком указал на порез у Тони на подбородке. Кровить перестало еще в 2012, но саднило всякий раз, когда Тони двигал мышцами лица.

Стив стоял, прислонившись к косяку, пока Тони рассматривал своё лицо в зеркале. Боже, он почти не спал с того момента, как Скотт пришёл и принёс недостающий кусочек решения проблемы путешествий во времени. Недосып явно читался на усталом лице. Последний раз он так выглядел, когда у Морган был период «ужасного двухлетия».

Тони постучал пальцами по реактору под одеждой, и перчатка брони быстро обволокла его ладонь. Он нанёс гемостатический гель на порез. Гель слился с кожей, запечатывая рану — так он не измажет кровью наволочку. После чего перчатка исчезла так же, как появилась — потоком наноботов по коже. Рядом, Стив выглядел заинтересованным и — Тони надеялся, — хотя бы немного впечатленным нанотехнологиями. За последние годы, помимо мелких стычек, требовавших участия Железного человека, Тони не представлялось особо много поводов покрасоваться бронёй перед командой, так что у Стива не было возможности рассмотреть её в действии.

— Удобно, — только и сказал он, сложив руки на груди, немного рассеяно. Безделье Стиву не подходило, но Тони ничем не мог помочь, пока Стив не мог выйти на улицу и не вызвать при этом эффект Второго Пришествия. Пора было приступать к следующему этапу их плана: приобрести одежду, подходящую этому времени.

— На что вообще похожи магазины в семидесятых? — спросил Тони мимоходом.

— Думаю, мало отличаются. Не всё изменилось так сильно, как ты думаешь. Меня сбивали с толку мелочи. А в остальном…

— Люди есть люди.

— Ага. Не заморачивайся с тем, как оно смотрится, просто выбери, что подойдёт по размеру.

— Заявишься в Лихай в глянцевом полиэстере с принтами, — весело предупредил Тони.

— Достаточно того, чтобы я мог нормально появиться на людях. Сегодня четверг, завтра пятница, а значит, толпа солдат отправится стирать свою форму перед выходными. — С этими словами Стив многозначительно посмотрел на Тони.

— О! Мы тебе униформу сопрём.

— Именно.

— Ещё надо добраться до Джерси. У нас точно не хватит денег и на прокат машины, и на еду, так что выбирай.

— Я добуду нам машину, — Стив звучал уверенно.

Тони хмыкнул и посмотрел на Стива с почтением.

— Ну конечно, ты умеешь угонять машины… Наташа научила?

— Нет, Тони, — Стив усмехнулся, — я и до Мстителей кое-что умел.

Когда-то новость о том, что Кэп готов был угнать чью-то машину, шокировала бы Тони. Когда он всё ещё думал, что Стив стоит на недостижимом пьедестале, и когда Стив пытался оправдывать подобные ожидания. А потом всё рухнуло. Было больно думать о том времени, о прошлом мире, стёртом в одно мгновение и оставшемся только в их воспоминаниях. Но сегодня вместо грусти эти воспоминания придавали Тони сил — ведь они всё ещё живы, не так ли?

— В учебниках истории об этом не упоминали.

От ответной улыбки черты лица Стива смягчились, он казался если не моложе, то по крайней мере более открытым. В своей тарелке. Тони нравилось видеть его таким. Наверное, поэтому он и испортил момент неожиданным признанием:

— В детстве, когда мне было лет девять, я мечтал об этом. Угнать одну из отцовских машин и просто уехать. Никогда не возвращаться. — Тёплый и чуть грустный взгляд Стива заставил Тони отвернуться. Он мог бы перевести тему, но не был уверен, стоит ли.

— И чем ты хотел заняться? — негромко спросил Стив, и Тони вновь обернулся на его мягкий терпеливый голос. Проницательные голубые глаза поймали его взгляд и не отпускали.

— Да так, что обычно дети делают. Объедаться мороженым, купаться. Пойти к какой-нибудь школе с полем и поиграть в мяч с другими детьми. Книжки читать, будто мне и так этого не хватало. — Тони пожал плечами.- Всякие глупости. А знаешь, в чём ирония? Я представлял, как сбегаю из дома, а потом думал: Кэп бы этого не хотел.

Взгляд Стива стал почти невыносимо внимательным, но Тони больше не хотел прятаться. И пока одна его часть считала это признание весьма постыдным, другая хотела, чтобы Стив это услышал. Чтобы Стив знал этот маленький секрет юного, менее циничного Тони. Потому что хотел, чтобы Стив узнал его, даже такие постыдные и глупые моменты, признавшись в которых Тони чувствовал себя открытым и уязвимым. Узнал этого девятилетнего пацана, нарушавшего правила ради возможности просто побыть нормальным ребёнком.

Он знал, что Стив не станет над ним смеяться. Не мог не знать, ведь сейчас его наполняло только чувство удовлетворения от того, что его поняли.

Его немного пугало то, как быстро и полно он снова начал полагаться на Стива, как только разрешил себе доверять ему. Тони не знал, что делать с теплотой, затопившей его изнутри в тот момент, поэтому просто задвинул эти чувства и свои мысли о них в дальний угол сознания. Он слабо пожал плечом, и хотя взгляд Стива всё ещё тянул его магнитом, дышать стало легче.

— Ну, если для тебя это важно, машину можешь угнать ты, — прервал Стив затянувшееся молчание.

— Нет, нет, лучше ты. Для меня это уже давно в прошлом. — Тони махнул рукой. — К тому же, мне еще надо сделать кучу всего прежде, чем нам понадобится машина.

— Удостоверения.

— У меня есть пара идей. — Приятно было иметь напарника, с которым ты на одной волне. Он прицельно оглядел фигуру Кэпа. — Но ты пока погоди. Сначала займёмся твоим преображением.

— Тони…

Все волнения о том, как он проведёт ночь в одном номере со Стивом, и размышления, почему именно его это волнует, оказались напрасны. Первое, что он услышал, как только спустился в холл, было: «…настоящий, клянусь, можете присылать съемочную группу».

Как только администратор заметил Тони, его лицо приняло заговорщицкое выражение и он попытался закрыть динамик трубки, будто Тони мог услышать его собеседника. Улыбка его была насквозь фальшивой, и у Тони хватало собственного опыта подобных ситуаций, чтобы сразу понять, что у них проблемы.

Он влетел на их этаж с рекордной скоростью, несмотря на усилившуюся головную боль. Как только он отпер дверь в номер, Стив подскочил с кровати, словно на пружинах.

— Достал? — Кому-то явно не терпелось выбраться из заточения четырёх стен.

— Ага, — Тони протянул ему пакет с вещами, и Стив в полсекунды уже стоял в ванной, переодеваясь. В местном секонд-хенде Тони отыскал на размер Стива тёмно-синюю ветровку, белую футболку и серые штаны. Тони хотел шутки ради купить ему цветастый свитер, но их миссия была слишком серьёзной для подобных глупостей, а финансы и без того скудными. Так что, меньше хипстера, больше Стива МакКуина. Пока Стив одевался, Тони снова подумал о менеджере внизу.

— Нам нужно уходить, — сообщил он в закрытую дверь ванной, с сожалением глядя на свою нетронутую постель.

— Что? Почему? — удивленно спросил Стив. Спустя минуту он вышел из ванной со сложенной формой Капитана в руках. Он выглядел хорошо. Тёмно-синий цвет куртки подчеркивал голубизну его глаз.

Тони пересказал, что только что произошло, и хмурое лицо Стива подкрепило его опасения. Они не могли рисковать, чтобы Стива кто-то опознал. Если об этом узнает ЩИТ и на базе поднимут тревогу, это сильно помешает их плану. Так что, когда Стив предложил не ждать утра, а отправиться в Нью-Джерси прямо сейчас, Тони не собирался возражать.

Так, в районе семи, когда дневное тепло начало уступать место прохладе апрельского вечера, они вдвоём вышли из оплаченного до утра номера отеля, чтобы больше никогда туда не вернуться.

План начал претворяться в жизнь. Проявив один из своих многочисленных талантов, Стив добыл им старую Шевроле, блестевшую чёрным капотом под лучами солнца. Тони вёл, а Стив смотрел на пейзажи за окном в мрачном настроении. Ехали они медленно. Тони всегда нравились старые автомобили тем, что разговаривали с тобой. Эта, например, рассказывала Тони о своих проблемах свистом в двигателе. У него не было времени на то, чтобы как следует заняться этой малышкой и провести давно требовавшийся ей ремонт, вернуть былую резвость, так что он держался сильно ниже скоростного лимита, чтобы не перегреть мотор.

Запах озона в воздухе предвещал дождь, убаюкивающий шелест шин по истертому асфальту покрывал милю за милей, пока они покидали Нью-Йорк. Лучи заходящего солнца пронизывали розовые облака над убегавшей за горизонт дорогой, слепя глаза, отчего голова у Тони разболелась ещё сильнее. Наверное, от этого и тошнота появилась. И, может быть, от того сомнительного хот-дога. Печка и кондиционер не работали, а от холодного ветра, задувавший в салон через опущенные окна, Тони был весь в холодной испарине и его мутило. Проехав какое-то время в тишине, Тони включил радио и принялся переключать станции.

Снова заиграл один из хитов Битлз, и Тони вздохнул.

— Знаешь, они вот-вот распадутся.

Стив протянул тихое «ммм», не отрываясь от чего-то, так заинтересовавшего его за окном.

Тони ещё с минуту вёл молча, но ничего на пути к Джерси не могло быть настолько захватывающим, а если и было, Тони хотел об этом знать.

— Эй, дружище? — похоже, нервные кульбиты желудка были всё-таки не из-за хот-дога. Стив либо не услышал его, либо был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы ответить. Подумав секунду, Тони слегка потряс Стива за плечо. — Ты там засыпаешь?

Ощущение тёплого плеча под тканью куртки было таким притягательным, и Тони не спешил убирать руку.

Стив не вздрогнул, только медленно повернул голову и взглянул на Тони. Отчего-то его глаза показались вдруг Тони очень старыми. Будто Стив и правда прожил все эти сто лет, и сейчас они давили на него сильнее, чем обычно. Вопрос, не озвученный вчера, встал комом в горле, и Тони выдавил:

— Ты в порядке? — он чувствовал себя неловко, будто не должен был спрашивать, но хотел услышать от Стива хоть какой-то ответ, поэтому продолжил, — Тебе скучно от того, как я веду?

Стив молча смотрел на него еще секунду, а затем его губы тронула улыбка, которую можно было назвать… милой. Даже нежной. Тони почувствовал, как от смущения потеплели щёки. Он коротко хлопнул Стива по плечу перед тем, как убрать с него руку, сам поражаясь своей реакции. Снова подумал, как Стиву шла улыбка. Он часто об этом думал. Тони, конечно, замечал постоянно присутствовавшее между ними притяжение, но сейчас дело было скорее в нахлынувшем вновь ощущении надежности и доверия. Будто проблемы Стива вновь стали их общими проблемами. Будто, если он мог заставить Стива улыбнуться, облегчить его ношу хоть немного, то и его собственное сердце билось бы легче.

Или быстрее — от того, как Стив смотрел на него. Тони вновь глянул на него, оторвав глаза от пустынного шоссе. Стив больше не улыбался, но всё ещё смотрел на Тони. Оранжевые лучи скрывшегося за горизонтом солнца сделали правильные черты его лица ещё выразительнее, а волосы окрасили в золото, что казалось почти несправедливо красивым. Их глаза встретились

— Чего? — спросил Тони растерянно.

Он только сейчас понял, что Стив так и не ответил на его вопрос. По спине Тони словно пробежал разряд, и он отвернулся, пытаясь придумать, чем разбавить повисшее напряжение.

— Ты в курсе, что у нас едва пять баксов наскребётся на двоих? — мозг Тони перескочил на другую волновавшую его проблему. Они оставили свой гостиничный номер позади, и сегодня ночью у них не будет никаких кроватей. Тони привык засыпать в мастерской, но его спина была не слишком за это благодарна. — Даже при нынешних ценах этого в лучшем случае хватит на завтрак утром.

— Переночуем в машине, — Стив кивнул своим мыслям и вернулся к молчаливому созерцанию пейзажа.

Ну и пожалуйста, подумал Тони и уставился вперед на дорогу, сжав пальцы на руле. Тишина неприятно давила на него.

— Наташа бы сейчас была очень кстати. У неё отлично получаются проникновения под прикрытием и всё такое, — пояснил Тони, когда Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него. Его руки сильнее сжали руль. — Чёрт, да она бы, наверное, и в 2012 не облажалась. Может, стоило им с Клинтом отправиться вместо нас, а нам — на Вормир, а?

Несмотря на лёгкость, с какой Тони это говорил, его пробрала дрожь. С полётом через портал с ядерной боеголовкой и путешествием на Титан, два из двух его путешествий в космос были ужасны, и он не стремился повторять этот опыт. Наташа в две секунды это поняла про него и вызвалась добровольцем.

— Да, но ты видел Клинта, когда он услышал, что отправится в космос? — мягко ответил Стив, гладя в сумерки. — Кажется, он даже улыбнулся. А Наташа бы ни за что не отпустила его одного после всего случившегося.

— Пожалуй.

— И не вини себя. Мы знали о рисках, когда решились на этот план.

Тони был благодарен за эти слова, пусть они и не сильно облегчили его чувство вины. У них был шанс вернуться домой, если завтра всё пройдёт без запинки, но если у них не получится раздобыть частицы Пима, их путь обратно в своё время будет очень долгим.

— Застрять в семидесятых в план не входило.

— Но я рад, что застрял именно с тобой.

Словно камень, брошенный воду, сказанное всколыхнуло душу Тони.

После секундного молчания Стив вновь отвернулся к окну.

Тони смотрел на него пораженно. Стив говорил так, будто… будто Тони был полезен. Вот и всё. С облегчением, маскировавшим укол в сердце, Тони схватился за это объяснение. Они со Стивом отлично работали вместе, это правда. И когда это всё закончится, и когда их больше не будет связывать вместе необходимость спасать мир, они будут тепло вспоминать эти времена. Тони знал, что запомнит это путешествие на всю жизнь. К сожалению, он знал и то, сколько ночей проведёт без сна, жалея, что Стив не имел в виду чего-то большего.

И это желание, эта тяга были опасны. У Тони и так всегда была проблема с навешиванием своих эмоциональных нужд на других. Для Стива пределом было крепкое рукопожатие, а Тони…

В любом случае, они оба придерживались своей колеи.

В их отношениях установился свой удобный ритм. Тони обращался к Стиву, Стив отвечал. И никогда не наоборот. Стив с готовностью давал ему время и свободное пространство, а Тони казалось, что Стив проецирует на него свои нужды, потому что самому Тони точно не нужно было столько свободы, сколько Стив хотел ему дать. Иногда он был рад этой дистанции между ними, потому что так он мог контролировать их общение. Но иногда эта дистанция заставляла Тони тянуться к Стиву сильнее. И это всегда казалось рискованным: что, если Стив захочет просто прекратить всё?

Но что, если…что если Стив хотел, чтобы Тони не останавливался? Проник под старательно наращенный панцирь и увидел мягкое нутро? Тони был уверен, что мягкое.

Пока Тони был погружен в бесконечный водоворот мыслей о словах Стива, что-то в двигателе издало резкий звук и из-под капота повалил пар. Тони пришлось свернуть на пыльную обочину, когда мотор начал перегреваться. Стив уставился на приборную доску так, будто она нанесла ему персональное оскорбление, и не произнёс ни слова. Посидев минуту в тишине, Тони вздохнул, выбрался из машины и открыл капот. Отвертка и гаечный ключ были одними из первых форм, созданию которых он обучил наноботов в самом начале разработки этой технологии, даже до того, как принялся создавать из них броню. Так что у него всегда были инструменты под рукой. Сейчас Тони сразу мог видеть корень проблемы.

— Что-то лопнуло? — спросил Стив с досадой, заглядывая под капот рядом с Тони. Затем всмотрелся вперед: уходящая вдаль двухполоска с травой и редкими деревцами по бокам и ничего на мили вокруг. Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонт, а небо начали затягивать тучи. Они тут сами по себе. — Кажется, перегрев. На заднем сидении лежит бутылка с водой.

— Да, думаю, радиаторный шланг треснул, — Тони указал на струю пара. — Могу подлатать.

Он надел очки, чтобы защитить глаза, и аккуратно принялся осматривать двигатель, окутанный паром. Температура, должно быть, градусов 90. Он кивнул в сторону заднего сидения:

— Неси воду.

С помощью брони Тони быстро запечатал трещину на шланге, осталось только залить галлон воды в расширительный бак. К тому времени, когда он закончил, вечерние сумерки сменились ночной темнотой, деревья вокруг виднелись чёрными силуэтами на фоне тёмно-синего неба, совпадающего цветом со стивовой курткой. Тони завёл машину и послушал уверенный рокот работающего двигателя — его заплатка неплохо справлялась.

— Мы примерно в часе пути от базы, — отметил Тони, глядя вдоль пустой дороги.

— Думаешь, стоит остановиться на ночёвку тут?

— Неплохое место. — Тони всмотрелся в темноту, затем проехал пару сотен футов и свернул на побитый съезд. Они ехали ещё несколько минут, пока вокруг не осталось сплошное поле с редкими деревьями. Он заглушил мотор, и фары погасли. На лобовое стекло упали первые капли дождя, и Тони закрыл передние окна, оставив задние наполовину опущенными, чтобы пускать в машину свежий воздух и при этом не получать холодные брызги в лицо.

— Я слишком стар для такого, — вздохнул Тони, до упора откидывая сиденье назад.

— Да, ты настоящее ископаемое, — Стив ответил с усмешкой. Он снял куртку, свернул и подложил под голову вместо подушки. Тони последовал его примеру.

— Тебе не понять мою боль, — Тони выгнул спину и заелозил из стороны в сторону, пока не нашёл положение, в котором ему ничто никуда не тыкало и можно было отдохнуть с относительным комфортом. Лобовое стекло омывало потоками дождя. В задумчивости он тихо произнес, — с нашей удачей, в нас ударит молния.

— Я не слышу грома, — Стив глянул за окно на небо.

Какое-то время они просто смотрели на дождь. Капли громко барабанили по крыше машины, и Тони сомневался, что сможет заснуть под этот шум. Но в конец концов апрельский дождь ушел, оставив после себя сладкий аромат свежести и влажной земли. Выглянула луна, почти полная. Ни один из них не спал, и Тони старался не дать внутренним переживаниям нарушить установившуюся уютную атмосферу. Казалось, что они просто два друга, отправившиеся в поход, а не два Мстителя с отчаянной миссией по спасению половины вселенной. Тони снова и снова вертел в голове их импровизированный на ходу план.

— Если сумеем спереть нужные удостоверения, то должны быстро управиться. Никакой защиты на Тессеракте быть не должно. По крайней мере, ничего, с чем я бы не справился.

— Я всё ещё считаю, что ты мог бы сбрить бороду, — Стив явно дразнился.

— Не в этой жизни, — Тони закатил глаза, отвечая на подначку. — Найдём, что нам надо, и будем дома к обеду… Что? — Он повернул голову и заметил, что Стив лежит на боку и смотрит на него.

В его взгляде читалась симпатия, граничащая с восхищением.

— Я постоянно меняюсь, но ты — ты всегда такой же. Как константа.

— Это я постоянно меняюсь! — Тони возмущенно возразил, приподняв голову с самодельной подушки. — Во-первых, я стал Железным человеком. И…

— Ты всегда был Железным человеком. До того, как построил костюм, ты был Железным человеком вот здесь, — Стив протянул руку и коснулся пальцами груди Тони прямо над сердцем.

Тони уставился на Стива, не зная, что ответить на это. Все его объяснения самому себе, что это всё чисто по-дружески, трещали по швам.

Стив ещё не закончил. Он неотрывно смотрел на Тони не поддававшимся описанию взглядом в глаза, из голубых ставших светло-серыми в лунном свете, и продолжал:

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты неизменная зафиксированная точка во вселенной. И какая-то сила притяжения влечёт меня к тебе, удерживает на твоей орбите. — После этого Стив опустил взгляд, как будто, если он прячет глаза, это могло смягчить шок от его слов. Не смягчило.

Тони уставился на него.

— Что они тут в воду добавляют, что ты такие вещи говоришь?..

— Не бери в голову. — Стив усмехнулся. Он развернулся и попытался потянуться в тесном пространстве, явно непредназначенном для его габаритов. Без искусственного света в салоне Тони вычленял его в темноте по шуршанию одежды и смутным очертаниям скул в неясном лунном свете. В какой-то момент луна скрылась за тучей, и Тони иррационально испугался, что, когда она снова выглянет, окажется, что он в машине один.

— Стив?

Стив всё ещё сидел рядом, но молчал и держался в себе. Они смотрели друг на друга через расстояние между сидениями. Стив открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. После долгого молчания, Тони шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, утыкаясь лицом в свернутую куртку, служившую ему подушкой. «Ну и ладно» — подумал он в бессильном разочаровании. Тони потер ладонями голые предплечья. Апрельская ночь была холодной, и Тони дрожал.

— Вот…

Тони распахнул глаза, когда его накрыла куртка. Стив отдал ему свою.

— Ты выглядел замерзшим, — объяснился Стив под укоряющим взглядом. Его широкая ладонь провела по руке Тони, потом ещё раз. То ли от хрипотцы в его голосе, то ли из-за тепла его рук, Тони позволил ему. И, чёрт, это было приятно.

Всего лишь легкое прикосновение через куртку, чтобы его согреть. Потом Стив начал поправлять воротник, случайно касаясь кончиками пальцев шеи. Тони будто током ударило и он чуть дёрнулся в сторону.

Стив выглядел удивленным и сбитым с толку. Нерешительно, он убрал руку.

— Тебе надо расслабиться, — он перешел на шёпот, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, всё равно на мили вокруг никого не было, услышать их могло разве что звёздное небо над головой.

Тони не мог расслабиться. Все его мысли были сосредоточенны на шее, где всё ещё призраком ощущалось тепло от пальцев Стива. Всего лишь мимолетное невесомое прикосновение, и Тони казалось, будто его тело пробудилось от долгого сна. Стив смотрел на него участливо и немного взволновано, но Тони прошило такое возбуждение, будто Стив предложил ему отсосать. Такая сильная реакция напомнила Тони, как давно у него не было секса. Он не спал ни с кем со времени расставания с Пеппер, а это было уже столько лет назад. Были женщины, явно заинтересованные в отношениях с ним, но даже когда Морган уже не была младенцем, встречи не заходили дальше чашки кофе. Тони не хотел даже пытаться, будто его тело просто отключилось. Наверное, его мозг отключил романтические и сексуальные потребности из-за потенциальной опасности. Привести кого-то домой? Его кривило от одной мысли о том, как чужой человек знакомится с Морган, он и думать не мог о том, чтобы кому-то настолько довериться.

Прикосновение Стива было словно поворот ключа в замке. В одно мгновение Тони осознал, что мог бы впустить Стива в свой дом, что с ним Морган была бы в безопасности, Стив бы без раздумий встал между ней и угрозой. Он бы умер за его дочь, как и сам Тони. И не винил бы Тони в те моменты, когда Морган была бы его главным приоритетом.

Они ведь это уже проверяли? Когда Стив пришёл к нему в дом у озера (с Наташей и Скоттом, но Тони смотрел только на него), Тони ответил нет, и Стив отнёсся к его решению с уважением. Было видно, как отказ Тони ранил его, но он не стал давить, хотя мог бы. Это чего-то стоило. Стив позволил Тони выбирать. И всё же, даже когда была возможность остаться в стороне, не ввязываться в эти путешествия во времени, не возвращаться в команду, к Стиву, Тони не мог. Так мог ли он сейчас держаться от Стива в стороне?

Блестевшими глазами Стив изучал его, и Тони надеялся, что в темноте по его лицу не видно, о чём он думает.

У его рассудка не было в запасе подходящего барьера, которым он мог бы оградиться от нахлынувшего нестерпимого желания прикоснуться в ответ. Дотронуться до широкой спины, скользнуть пальцами вниз по восхитительной шёлковой коже. Дыхание сбилось от разошедшихся фантазий о них вдвоём. О руках Стива, оглаживающих его тело, о прикосновениях, куда менее невинных, чем рука на плече. Тони съехал ниже в откинутом сидении, его тело будто превратилось в желе, и все мысли улетучились, уступив место давно забытому голоду. Ему до боли хотелось, чтобы Стив снова его коснулся. Они всё ещё смотрели друг другу в глаза, и в животе начал разгораться жар. Стив закусил губу, и Тони едва сдержал стон. Стив представлял из себя опасность совершенно особого рода. Опасность для Тони.

Он зажмурился, прогоняя непрошенные мысли.

— Голова всё ещё болит? — шепотом спросил Стив, и Тони, не открывая глаз, почувствовал, как он придвинулся ближе, чтобы проверить, словно между ними и правда существовала магнитная сила, тянущая Стива к Тони, и он в любую секунду заключит его в объятиях и поцелует.

Тони дёрнулся назад, распахнув глаза. Он вжался спиной в дверь, словно мог сбежать от Стива. В голове его творился хаос. Хотел ли он и правда сбежать? Только что он так хотел, чтобы Стив к нему прикоснулся, а сейчас, когда он мог получить желаемое, оно казалось страшнее удара током. Тони был уверен, что Стив мог слышать его загнанное дыхание в повисшей гнетущей тишине. Он был в панике. Ещё хуже было от того, что Тони даже в бедном свете мог видеть, как поразило Стива быть так резко отвергнутым. Тони ссутулился, а Стив неловко отодвинулся на сидении. Он въедливо изучал лицо Тони — отражалось ли на нём, насколько он был шокирован? — и потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

— Ладно, — тихо произнёс он, стараясь звучать так, будто всё было нормально. Он сунул ладони подмышки и попытался удобнее устроиться на сидении, которое было для него маловато. — Нам надо поспать.

Тони чувствовал себя глупо. Затем разозлился. Злиться всегда было легче, чем чувствовать себя глупо.

Тони сдёрнул с себя куртку, пихнув её Стиву в грудь.

— Не надо, — коротко произнёс он в надежде, что Стив послушается. Просто: не надо. Мысленно умолял: «Не приближайся».

Стив молчал.

— Ладно, — он развернул куртку, укрылся ей и голосом едва громче шепота сказал, — спокойной ночи, Тони.

Надежды на что-то светлое и прекрасное погасли, как закатные лучи. У Тони знакомо болезненно тянуло в груди. Но на сей раз это чувство не было неожиданно разверзшейся пропастью под ногами. В этот раз Тони сам его сотворил.

Тони уставился в темноту за окном. Нескоро он сообразил, что не пожелал спокойной ночи в ответ, но к тому времени они оба уже делали вид, что Стив спит.


	2. Налёт

## Налёт

Когда Тони выпустил Говарда из объятий, благодаря его за желание быть хорошим отцом, у него голова шла кругом. Стив, в зелёной военной форме и в очках-авитаторах, наблюдал за ними, стоя за одним из армейских грузовиков во дворе, и знаком дал Тони понять, что уже достал частицы Пима. Тони крепче сжал в ладони ручку чемодана с Тессерактом, и заставил себя отойти от отца. Джарвис уже открывал дверцу автомобиля, и Тони усилием воли заставил себя удалиться и от него тоже. Мысли о том, чтобы забросить их план, разговорить Говарда, напроситься к нему в гости, чтобы увидеть Марию, гудели в голове, словно настырные жуки. Тони отошел, пока не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Все они продолжат жить своей положенной жизнью, и Тони всегда будет их не хватать.

Когда он двинулся в сторону Стива, над базой разразился оглушительный вой сирены. Тони вздрогнул и начал озираться, когда раздались крики «Посторонние на базе!» и «Не с места!»

Но кричали не ему. Какого-то неудачливого рядового прижали к стенке в ста футах от них, по меньшей мере пять стволов было нацелено на его перепуганное лицо. Никто не стрелял, но они явно приняли рядового за Стива, хотя из схожих черт у них были только высокий рост и мощное телосложение. Парень даже блондином не был.

Тони так отвлекся, что, когда Стив дернул его за грузовик, вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Пригнись, — Стив присел рядом на корточки. — Они ищут нас.

— Я догадался. — Их было не видно за машиной, но и им был не виден двор, от чего Тони чувствовал себя как страус. Скоро всю базу проверят и обнаружат их. — Главные ворота наверняка закрыли. Придётся пробиваться.

Это означало, что не получится избежать жертв среди посторонних людей.

Стив угрюмо хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил, стащив с лица авиаторы и выглядывая из-за укрытия во двор. Тони тут же к нему присоединился. Рядового, которого приняли за вторгшегося чужака, обыскивали, но по рыскающим вокруг взглядам солдат было понятно — они не верили, что задержали кого надо. Во дворе собиралось всё больше людей для обыска базы, сирена продолжала завывать. Стив снова дёрнул Тони вниз, и тот послушно опустился.

— Частицы у тебя? — он повернулся к Стиву.

Молча, Стив достал четыре пробирки из нагрудного кармана. Тони мысленно похвалил сообразительность Стива, захватившего больше, чем требовалось, на всякий случай.

— Новый план: прыгаем прямо сейчас. — Тони потянулся к навигатору на руке, но Стив удержал его за запястье.

— Мой щит, — Стив смотрел на него горящими глазами. Они завернули щит в тряпку и закопали в яме в паре миль от базы, намереваясь забрать его на обратном пути. Теперь он казался недостижимым.

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал Тони, чувствуя нерешительность. Он тоже не хотел бросать щит здесь, но по лицу Стива было понятно, что ему о таком даже думать было больно. 

И всё же, Стив ослабил хватку на запястье Тони, опустил глаза и сглотнул, беря себя в руки.

— Ладно. Всё в порядке, можем прыгнуть сейчас. Я…

Но Тони так и не услышал, что Стив собирался сказать, хотя не сомневался, что Стив поставил бы миссию выше своих чувств.

— Эй, ты! — Тони узнал раздавшийся совсем рядом голос Говарда, идущего в их сторону. 

Тони и Стив переглянулись, считывая волнение друг друга.

— Надо убираться, — Стив подтолкнул Тони в сторону соседнего, более крупного грузовика. Тони побежал вперед, пригибаясь за кузовом. Стив отставал всего на секунду. Внимание Тони разделилось между угрозой от толпы вооруженных солдат и поиском выхода, который не потребовал бы брони Железного Человека. Их новое укрытие было недалеко от массивного забора из дерева и металла, который мог бы укрыть их на время, пока они придумают, как выбраться из этой передряги. Конечно, Тони и не надеялся преодолеть этот забор без брони. Он глянул в сторону, откуда они пришли. Путь через главные ворота был отрезан. Даже если бы им удалось добраться до их угнанной машины, у них не было шансов преодолеть КПП целыми. А если они попытаются пробиться, то пострадают другие. Слишком высок был риск жертв. Другого выхода не было — он должен надеть броню.

Тони уже настроился на это решение, но Стив рядом с ним вдруг сказал:

— У меня есть идея.

Тони не успел даже рта раскрыть, как Стив швырнул одну из пробирок с частицами на стоящий позади них грузовик, и та разбилась о крышу кабины. Раздались крики, когда грузовик вдруг увеличился до размеров здания, отбросив в стороны стоящих вокруг солдат. Пока творилась неразбериха, Стив нагнулся, подхватил Тони под колени и спину и перекинул через забор на ту сторону, в укрытие. 

— Что!.. — размахивая руками, Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности, а затем упал и покатился по земле, избегая травм только благодаря памяти тела, оставшейся со времен, когда он тренировался правильно падать. Его чемодан грохнулся рядом. Время замерло, пока он ошарашенно смотрел вверх, ожидая, что Стив появится следом. Но вместо этого Тони услышал стрельбу. 

Как только прозвучали выстрелы, Тони инстинктивно знал, как Стив отреагирует. Он будет действовать так, чтобы избежать жертв и защитить то, за чем они пришли. Благодаря сверхъестественной скорости реакции Стив умел уворачиваться от пуль. Сам Тони уже начал формировать на себе броню. Время секретности прошло, сейчас он должен был быстро убраться отсюда вместе со Стивом, иначе могли появиться пострадавшие с обеих сторон. Звуки сирены стали тише, как только шлем полностью сомкнулся на голове. И Тони ощутил, как к нему возвращается чувство контроля над ситуацией. Локти и колени саднило от падения, но эта боль заглушалась разгоревшимся возбуждением от того, что он снова был в броне.

Через несколько секунд Железный Человек перелетел через забор, держа чемодан с Тессерактом в бронированной руке. Во дворе царил полный хаос. От одной из разбитых бензоколонок валил дым, и солдаты забрасывали её мешками с песком — им повезло, что она всё ещё не взорвалась. Тони заметил Говарда, прижатого к одной из машин, вроде бы невредимого, и Джарвиса, спешащего ему на помощь. Стив сидел на корточках спиной к ним, так что был шанс, что его личность осталась нераскрытой.

Шальная пуля ударила в шлем и отскочила, не причинив вреда.

Тони нырнул вниз, обхватывая Стива за талию.

— Пора уходить, Кэп, — сказал он и оторвался от земли со Стивом в руках, надеясь, что в общей суматохе их не успели заметить и проследить их путь. Слепящие лучи солнца должны были скрыть их взлёт. Стив мертвой хваткой вцепился в броню, когда Железный Человек начал всё быстрее взмывать в синее небо.

Тони не мог выжать скорость на максимум со Стивом в руках, так как сопротивление ветра могло вырвать его из захвата, но всё же старался лететь так быстро, как Стив мог выдержать. Им потребовалось несколько минут полёта на запад, чтобы быть уверенными, что их никто не преследовал. Тони намеренно летел над наименее населенными местами, где был ниже шанс быть замеченными в небе. Стив спрятал лицо от ветра в изгибе шеи брони.

Тони уже начал радоваться тому, как легко им удалось сбежать, когда внешние сенсоры зарегистрировали, что хватка Стива начал слабеть. Если бы Тони не прижимал его к себе, Стив бы упал.

— Кэп?

Стив не ответил, но Тони уже сбросил скорость и начал снижаться на пустое поле рядом с дорогой среди стогов сена. Вместо привычного приземления в театральной позе, Тони снизился почти к самой земле и ждал, что Стив сам сойдет. Когда Тони разомкнул руки у него на поясе, тот зашатался и чуть не свалился.

— Стив!

Тони не дал ему упасть, быстро подхватив под локти. Стив смотрел на него мутными глазами на мертвенно бледном лице. Торопливо осматривая его, Тони увидел кровавое пятно, расплывающееся на груди от раны около плеча. 

— Тебя подстрелили?!

— Я потерял пробирки, — прохрипел Стив вместо ответа, но его и не требовалось — Тони и так мог видеть кровь. Его мозг никак не мог увязать то, что он видел сейчас, с тем, что он знал о Стиве: он был слишком хорош, чтоб не предвидеть эти выстрелы. Но сейчас Стив слабел у него на глазах, истекая кровью.

— Дай посмотреть, — настоял Тони и, сжав зубы, разорвал рубашку, пытаясь добраться до раны. Кровь вытекала слабыми толчками. Спереди броня была залита красным. Надо было остановить кровотечение, или Стив покойник. Пуля прошла навылет. — Сейчас, сейчас, всё будет хорошо, с тобой всё будет нормально.

С трудом сдерживая дрожь в руках, Тони нанёс заживляющий гель из брони на рану. Когда-то это спасло его, оставалось только надеяться, что и Стиву поможет. Когда он закончил запечатывать рану, кровь остановилась, но Стив всё ещё не мог стоять на ногах без поддержки.

— Я потерял частицы, — повторил Стив напряженным голосом, явно выдававшим, что он был на пределе.

— Не трать силы, — настоял Тони, судорожно обдумывая их положение и возможные варианты действий. Больница? Как они объяснят огнестрельное ранение после инцидента с проникновением на объект ЩИТа? Но раз Стиву нужна была помощь…

— Я их выронил, Тони, — Стив сжал его локоть, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но Тони мог смотреть только на гематомы вокруг раны на плече Стива, думая о возможных осложнениях. Тромбы, инфекции, повреждения нервов. — У меня осталась только одна пробирка.

Стив попытался высвободить руку, чтобы достать оставшуюся пробирку с частицами Пима из кармашка на ремне, но в его состоянии Тони даже броня не требовалась, чтобы удержать его от лишних движений. Стив боролся с его руками.

— Тони!

— Что? — Тони, наконец, взглянул Стиву в лицо. — Какое это имеет значение? Погоди, ты же не пытаешься сказать…

На секунду он растерял все слова. Стив настойчиво смотрел на него.

— Ты должен её взять.

— Я должен… Ты от потери крови поглупел?

— Тони, — тихо начал убеждать Стив, — мы не знаем, получился ли у нас достать ещё.

— И я должен, что, бросить тебя здесь? — Тони выкрикнул ему в лицо. — Это твой план?!

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — возразил Стив устало. — Ты должен вернуться. У тебя семья. Морган. 

Последние слова он произнёс еле слышно. Кажется, он сам не замечал, что всё больше опирался на Тони, даже когда начал заваливаться в сторону.

— Чёрт, я не собираюсь спорить об этом сейчас. — Тони принял решение. Он снова обхватил Стива. Теперь, зная о ране, он понимал, что любое движение тревожило её и Стив сдерживал стоны боли. Тони нагнулся и подхватил Стива под колени, поднимая на руки.

Стив что-то протестующе промычал, но сил на серьёзное сопротивление ему не хватало.

— Ты потерял слишком много крови, — объяснил Тони. — Если потеряешь сознание, я отнесу тебя в больницу.

— Никаких больниц, — пробормотал Стив, прикрывая глаза.

— Тогда не отключайся, — пригрозил Тони, вязко сглотнул и попробовал просканировать горизонт. Надо было уложить Стива, чтобы внутренние органы получали достаточно крови, которой стало сильно меньше. Посреди поля они были слишком уязвимы, Тони хотел как можно скорее найти более защищённое место. Голова Стива лежала на плече Тони, которое вряд ли было удобным, покрытое жёсткой бронёй, но Тони мало что мог с этим поделать. Броня позволяла ему с лёгкостью поднимать вес Стива, без неё у Тони вряд ли бы это получилось. Его голос смягчился. — Держись. Я найду нам укрытие.

Стив потерял сознание по пути. Тони был близок к панике, но сенсоры брони показывали стабильное сердцебиение, и когда Тони подносил щёку ко рту Стива, то чувствовал ровное дыхание. Тони видел достаточно чудес, совершенных сывороткой, и надеялся, что этот раз не станет исключением.

****

— Эй, — раздался шепот Стива.

— Эй, — ответил Тони сквозь ком в горле.

Он бросил заниматься железным замком на двери и подошел ближе. Стив лежал спиной на настиле из сушеной соломы в сарае, который обнаружил Тони за полем. Он тогда второпях просто выбил дверь пинком, занеся Стива внутрь, а сейчас пытался починить замок, чтобы их присутствие осталось незамеченным. Небольшой одноэтажный сарай, весь в щелях и продуваемый сквозняками, стоял в конце поворота с дороги позади длинного ряда старых дубов. Судя по слою пыли на замке, пользовались им редко. В любом случае, они не планировали тут задерживаться.

Тони раскатал один из рулонов солнечно-желтого сена, хранившихся в сарае, получилась отличная лежанка. Сено было на пару тонов светлее волос Стива.

Тони присел рядом с ним, игнорируя боль в ободранных коленях. Опираясь на руку, наклонился вперед, осматривая запечатанную рану на плече Стива. Он сделал всё, что мог, пока тот был без сознания, и пока что кровь больше не шла.

Стив выглядел настолько обессиленным, что даже моргал будто бы с трудом.

— Порядок?

— У тебя дырка от пули в груди, по-твоему, это порядок?

На лице Стива промелькнула уставшая усмешка, как будто Тони шутил.

— В плече.

— А, ну раз в плече, то тогда всё нормально!

Тони усилием воли подавил поднявшуюся злость и постарался сохранять спокойствие ради Стива. Тот осоловело оглядывал их временное пристанище.

— Надо отправить тебя назад в будущее, — недовольно пробормотал Тони, чувствуя, как последняя пробирка с частицами прожигает дыру в кармане. Он подумывал сделать это, ещё когда Стив не то спал, не то был без сознания. Мог бы просто вложить Стиву в руку чемодан с Тессерактом и отправить по назначению. Но путешествие через квантовое измерение было не самым комфортным, так что разумнее всего было подождать, пока Стив хоть немного оправится.

Взволнованно распахнув глаза, Стив с усилием выдавил:

— Нет

— Брюс позаботится о тебе лучше меня.

— Нет. — Стив сжал запястье Тони холодными пальцами, и у Тони перехватило в груди. — Не надо. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

— То есть, тебе можно рассказывать, как я должен вернуться один. Но когда я это говорю про тебя, тебе не нравится, да? — Тони выразительно смотрел Стиву в глаза. От того, как Стив отказался уйти без его, внутри тут же разлилось теплом облегчение. Пусть Тони не хотел признавать это, но представлять, как Стив с легкостью бросает его одного, была весьма неприятной его по множеству причин.

Стив вздохнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, ты победил, — сказал он тихо, ослабляя хватку на запястье Тони. — Остаёмся вместе.

— Вот именно, черт возьми, — Тони ответил с улыбкой, которая тут же сменилась страхом, когда глаза Стива снова закрылись. 

Его уже не волновало, как надолго им придётся застрять в прошлом, лишь бы со Стивом всё было нормально. Так или иначе, они справятся. Как обычно. Что бы ни было, пока Стив жив и рядом, Тони мог выдержать любые испытания, уготованные им этим веком. Он накрыл ладонью холодные пальцы Стива, всё ещё державшие его за руку, и сжал своими.

Он должен был вернуть их обоих домой. Оставить Стива в прошлом было не вариантом, но и бросить Морган он тоже не мог — он был ей нужен. Было невыносимо думать о том, как его собственные ошибки разлучили его с дочерью. Он не мог прожить всю жизнь здесь, в этом времени, и никогда снова её не увидеть. Но единственным вариантом снова проникнуть на базу была маскировка. А на её создание Тони требовалось время.

Тони уже посещала мысль, что он мог бы просто влететь на базу в броне и забрать всё необходимое силой, пока на там не восстановился порядок. В этом десятилетии и близко не было ничего, что могло противостоять мощи его брони. При необходимости, он мог пробить любое сопротивление, схватить ещё частиц и убраться минут за двадцать. Но было бы слишком самоуверенно надеяться, что при такой открытой атаке никто не пострадает. Кроме того, Стиву нужно было время на поправку, прежде чем они решатся на прыжок обратно в своё время. 

Стив балансировал на грани сна, пока сыворотка делала своё дело. На вид его состояние было стабильным, он дышал неглубоко, но спокойно. По крайней мере, так казалось. Тони был механиком, а не врачом. Когда его друг оказался ранен, он только и мог заламывать руки и представлять худшее развитие событий.

— Я серьёзно говорил. Если ты хоть вздохнёшь как-то не так, я тебя без колебаний отправлю домой.

— Знаю, — Стив ответил, не открывая глаз. — Ты никогда не колеблешься. Потому я и…

Тони ждал, но Стив замолк.

— Эй, эй, — тихо позвал Тони, придвинувшись ближе. Его ладонь нерешительно парила над рукой Стива, над плечом, и в конце концов невесомо погладила по волосам, чтобы отогнать дремоту. Слабость прошла, и Стив снова открыл глаза, закончив свой прерванный ответ:

— …потому я и поступил так, — выдохнул он, будто с облегчением от того, что сумел договорить. — Времени не было. 

«Херня!» — подумал Тони, сжав кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу на ладонях. Даже в пылу действа Стив мог улучить момент, поймать взгляд Тони, дать ему понять, что собирался сделать. Если бы Тони знал, если бы был готов, всё могло пойти совсем по-другому. Он не знал, как именно, но был уверен, что не было никакой необходимости Стиву ловить собой пули.

Этой искры гнева хватило, чтобы он подорвался с места и начал вышагивать туда-сюда. Да что со Стивом не так? Ну конечно, сам говорил, что они сделают это вместе, но вот настал критический момент, и он повёл себя так, будто был там один. Тони пару раз прошелся из конца в конец сарая вдоль сложенной соломы. Его уже бесило сидеть и ничего не делать. 

— Пойду, достану нам еды, заодно проверю, что происходит. — Тони было необходимо чувствовать себя полезным, а здесь он ничем помочь Стиву не мог.

Услышав в ответ лишь протянутое «ммм», Тони неодобрительно посмотрел на Стива, но тот так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Его пальцы слабо пошевелились, едва приподнявшись. 

— Иди, со мной всё будет нормально.

Хотя его голос звучал тихо, в нём была слышна уверенность — Капитан, взявший командование над собственным выздоровлением. Тони секунду наблюдал, как поднималась и опускалась грудь Стива, и с сердцем, отягощенным целой смесью чувств, отправился выполнять необходимое.

Небо над лагерем Лихай патрулировали военные истребители в строгой формации, так что Тони не задерживался. Воздушное патрулирование долго не продлится, но предчувствие подсказывало, что на самой базе ещё долго будут всё перепроверять. Он вернулся мыслями к тому, как они могли бы снова пробраться внутрь. Даже если они спрячутся в одном из грузовиков и попадут на территорию, дальше им всё равно надо будет пройти живую проверку, чтобы спуститься в лаборатории. В голове снова всплыла идея устройства, меняющего внешность, которое можно было бы носить на себе. Он ветел её так и эдак, пока быстро перебегал от укрытия к укрытию, изучая ситуацию. В отдельном углу сознания всегда держались мысли о Стиве, о том, как он там. Ветер усиливался, а головная боль от возможного сотрясения стала теперь постоянной, и было ясно, что тут помогут только время и отдых. Уже несколько недель Тони удавалось урвать всего несколько часов сна по ночам, и это сказывалось. Руки и ноги казались тяжелыми, а мысли путались в голове от усталости. Но он не мог остановиться сейчас.

Когда Тони вернулся, осторожно приземлившись за деревьями и проскользнув в сарай, Стив уже сидел, прислонившись к одной из стоек, поддерживавших крышу. Тони порадовало, что Стиву хватило сил подняться, и одновременно обеспокоило то, каким серым было его лицо. Пальцы Стива замерли, когда Тони просунул голову в дверь. Он вертел в руке знакомый стальной компас. На лице его отразилось облегчение, как будто это Тони сейчас что-то угрожало.

— Твоя форма и щит. — Тони закрыл за собой дверь сарая и подошел ближе, доставая щит из простыни, в которую тот был завернут, и положил его рядом со Стивом. Тут же Стив провел пальцами по гладкому металлу, будто желая удостовериться, что он целый и настоящий.

У Тони было похожее желание прикоснуться к груди Стива — невесомо, только проверить, — но он отогнал от себя эту мысль и вспомнил про бумажный пакет, который держал в руке. Там лежал бургер и клубничный молочный коктейль — единственный фаст-фуд поблизости, на который Тони сумел наскрести денег. Он протянул еду Стиву.

— Ешь. Тебе нужно восстановить силы.

Стив взял предложенный бургер и начал есть. С минуту он медленно жевал, а потом поднял взгляд на Тони. 

— А у тебя что?

Вырванный из задумчивости, Тони неловко переступил на месте и быстро выдал:

— Мне и так нормально.

Да, водичка была вкусной. От запаха жаренной говядины у него урчало в животе, и тянущее ощущение голода напоминало ему о других, куда менее приятных временах, вспоминать о которых не хотелось.

— Я не голоден. — Он пытался убедить себя не меньше, чем Стива. Пришлось отвернуться от испытующего взгляда. — Это всё, на что денег хватило. К сожалению, я не прихватил ничего подороже, что можно было бы заложить. Или у тебя что-нибудь есть?

Это была просто шутка, но взгляд Стива опустился на руку, в которой он сжимал компас с фотографией Пегги. 

— Не думаю, что за него получится много выручить. — он потер большим пальцем сияющий металл крышки, и Тони отметил волну эмоций на его лице. Стив перехватил изучающий взгляд и его губы дрогнули в грустной и смущенной улыбке. Он пожал плечом и чуть не задохнулся от прошившей тело боли в потревоженной ране. Побледнев, Стив пошатнулся и уперся руками в землю, смяв в кулаке обертку от еды, в попытке удержать тело в вертикальном положении. Его брови сошлись в гримасе боли.

Тони подскочил и, обхватив за плечи, заставил аккуратно лечь обратно на солому.

— Отдохни, — сказал он низко и с неожиданно вернувшейся злостью. Тони старался смягчить голос, чтобы не выдать гнев, смешанный с беспокойством, ворочавшиеся в желудке. Обычно Тони нельзя было обвинить в мягкости, но ради Стива сейчас хотелось быть мягче. 

— Не станем мы закладывать твой антиквариат.

Он накрыл ладонью пальцы Стива, плотнее сжимая их на памятной вещи. Взгляд Стива прикипел к месту, где пальцы Тони касались его. Тони торопливо сжал руку и отпустил.

В тишине амбара дыхание Стива отдавалось громким и хриплым эхом, проходясь наждачкой Тони по нервам. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным и бесполезным, так что просто сидел рядом, пока волна боли не схлынула и на лице Стива проступило облегчение. Тот смотрел вверх, туда, где толстые балки, поддерживавшие кровлю, опирались на стену и через щели внутрь просачивался солнечный свет.

Туманный взгляд Стива пугал Тони. Он надеялся, что жара не было. Хотелось попасть в отель, в чистый номер с душем, где он мог бы нормально осмотреть рану.

— Как только тебе станет лучше, мы переберемся в город, может, я уговорю какой-нибудь банкомат подкинуть нам деньжат. — Этот мир бесил его тем, что так полагался на бумажные документы и живое общение. Их не взломаешь.

— Спасибо, — ровно выдохнул Стив и поднял компас ближе к лицу. Тони не видел внутренней стороны, но и без этого знал, что там: с дорогой сердцу фотографией Пегги Стив не расставался. Словно прочитав его мысли, Стив заговорил прерывисто и глухо, звуча, будто в полу-бреду:

— Я почти убрал его. — Он нахмурился от воспоминаний, глядя на компас. — Но потом… Когда мне пришлось уйти, — он говорил об их драке и развале Мстителей, — компас был со мной, и я постоянно смотрел.

Последние слова он договорил почти шепотом.

Думать о том, как Стив цепляется за память о любимой женщине, уже несколько лет как похороненной, было мучительно. В горле встал ком, и Тони понимал, что не смог бы сказать ничего подходящего. Какие слова могли бы помочь в такой ситуации? Он сжимал опущенные кулаки и просто стоял, глядя на отрешенное лицо Стива с болью в сердце. Будущее подвело Стива, не сдюжило стать достаточным для новой жизни, в которой тоску по Пегги усмиряла бы любовь семьи и друзей. 

Прошла молчаливая секунда, Стив захлопнул крышку и убрал компас, вздохнув. Устало провел ладонью по лицу. Но глаза его были сухими. Тони никогда не видел его плачущим, что бы судьба не сваливала на него. 

И пусть Стив держался стойко, Тони хотелось ему помочь. Но все его попытки имели мало значения для Стива. Если сейчас их сумасшедший план сработает и у них получится всех спасти, возможно, тогда Стив мог бы попробовать отпустить прошлое и двигаться дальше.

Тони отстранённо рассматривал свои ботинки.

— Думаешь… Когда все вернутся, ты мог бы попробовать дать жизни второй шанс?

Стив заторможенно моргнул, и ещё раз, силясь держать глаза открытыми. Было видно, что ещё немного, и сон его одолеет. Наверное, он устал говорить, но это Тони мог взять на себя.

— Может, снова возглавить команду вместе с Нат? — к этому моменту Тони по большей части разговаривал сам с собой, Стив уже почти уснул. — Тебе же это было в радость.

— Радость? Я… — Смятение в голосе Стива разбивало Тони сердце. Казалось, Стиву было трудно осознать вопрос или сформулировать ответ. Его осоловелые, как у кота, движения век казались неожиданно милыми. Ну разумеется, Стив даже заснуть не мог, не вызывая в Тони какую-нибудь эмоцию.

— Не важно, — пробормотал он сам себе, убежденный, что Стив был рожден в этом мире, чтобы у Тони не было ни минуты покоя. — Поспи, потом поговорим. — Он обшаривал взглядом каждый угол амбара, отчаянно пытаясь найти что-нибудь, чем себя занять, иначе уснет прямо стоя.

— Нет, я в порядке, — Стив подвинулся и постарался выглядеть бодрее. — Я только… — он зевнул. — Прости. — Он осторожно повернулся на бок и кивнул Тони, чтобы тот продолжал. — Что ты говорил?

— Да так, просто… — Тони раздраженно взмахнул рукой. Ему было не по себе от мысли, что Стив упускает жизнь, застряв в воспоминаниях о потерянном прошлом. — Да, в последнее время было особенно хреново, но нельзя просто свернуться калачиком в углу и плакать, правда же?

Конечно, Тони был тем ещё лицемером, ведь сколько раз его и самого накрывали рыдания за эти пять лет. Хуже всего было на второе Рождество Морган, когда Пеппер была на другом конце мира, а Тони оказался один с крошечной малюткой, которая никак не хотела засыпать и не прекращая орала, как Тони ни старался её успокоить. Когда под утро Морган наконец затихла, Тони и сам был в слезах. Ну кого он пытался обмануть? Он чувствовал себя худшим недопапашей на свете. Как он хотел тогда спросить свою маму, что ему делать. Её уже тридцать лет как не было, но в тот момент Тони её не хватало так сильно, что он едва мог дышать. Даже сейчас ему пришлось прочистить горло от горького комка прежде, чем продолжить.

— Не спеши ставить на будущем крест.

Стив поднял на Тони непроницаемый взгляд. Тони ждал, догадываясь, что Стив обдумывает ответ, и это было важно. Тони хотел, чтобы он перестал цепляться за прошлое и дал шанс счастью. Он практически видел, как крутятся шестеренки за этими голубыми глазами, пока Стив подбирал слова. Но когда Стив заговорил, он сказал только:

— Значит, надо просто продолжать попытки?

— Я… Ну, да? — Тони растерянно посмотрел на него. Он ведь именно это имел в виду? — Это вопрос с подвохом?

Стив усмехнулся и коротко простонал от боли в потревоженной ране.

— Ладно, — он осторожно выдохнул через нос, — Возможно, ты прав.

— Я всегда прав, — ответил Тони с намеком на улыбку. 

Стив хмыкнул и кивнул, выглядя более собранным, чем до этого.

— Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть? Ты целый день на ногах. — С этими словами он подвинулся и похлопал рукой по соломе рядом с собой, приглашая Тони ненадолго прилечь.

«Что, серьёзно?» — Тони мысленно закатил глаза. Они снова будут играть в игру, в которой Стив пытается отвести разговор от себя и своих проблем, будто Тони был туп, как пробка?

— Не меняй тему, — сказал он вслух, но всё же подошел, словно магнитом притянутый. Ноги и в самом деле отваливались, да и ночевка в машине прошлой ночью не обошлась даром его спине. Без всякой грации он опустился на солому и лег на бок лицом к Стиву, подложив под голову согнутую руку. И чуть не застонал от наслаждения, чувству, как каждая мышца в вымотанном теле поёт от благодарности за отдых. Особенно ноги. Землистый аромат сухой соломы щекотал ноздри. Их самодельная лежанка была грубой и кололась стеблями, но была на удивление удобной. Напротив него Стив заразительно зевнул. Тони тоже прикрыл зевок и попытался вновь ухватить ускользающую нить мыслей.

— Тебе надо жить, приятель. Просто, это же не в твоей натуре, — он не сдержал ещё один зевок, — взять и сдаться.

— Шшш, — голос Стива стал тихим и низким, — Слышишь, ветер усилился? Слушай…

Стив закрыл глаза и чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь. Тони последовал его примеру. Действительно, снаружи под волнами ветра убаюкивающе шептали колосья в полях и дубовая листва. Рядом с тихим шорохом пошевелился Стив, укладываясь удобнее.

— Приятно, — вздохнул Тони.

Между одним вдохом и следующим он проникся необъяснимым умиротворением момента и тут же крепко заснул.


	3. Путь домой

## Путь домой

Тони вновь повторил себе, что нет смысла раздумывать над произошедшим прошлой ночью. Он вертел в руках прототип визуального индуктора, сидя за столом в их новом номере отеля на задворках Филадельфии. Стива в комнате не было. 

Сначала Стив лежал на своей гостиничной кровати, сложив сплетенные в пальцах руки на животе, и какое-то время просто смотрел в потолок. Без сна, но явно глубоко занятый в мыслях. Тони отвлекся от наблюдения за Стивом на работу над новой техникой. Индуктор позволил бы им свободнее передвигаться и проникать, куда надо. 

Как ни крути, у них были большие проблемы. Системы безопасности в лагере Лихай были на высшем уровне, ещё и Щ.И.Т. разыскивал их по всей стране. Тони мог мониторить их переговоры благодаря аккуратно подсунутому жучку в кабельной сети, так что избегать агентов было задачей выполнимой. Но переполох на базе, вызванный ими при краже Тессеракта, имел серьезные последствия.

Из переговоров на базе Тони выяснил, что Хэнк Пим уменьшил и перевез свою лабораторию со всеми наработками в засекреченное место, так что надежды спереть ещё пробирок с Пим-частицами не было, даже если бы у них получилось проникнуть на нижние уровни бункера незамеченными. Разошедшиеся плакаты «Разыскивается» с фотороботом Тони значительно усложнили снятие денег в редких банкоматах в городе. В качестве разового решения, у него получилось взломать фамильный счет Старков и снять сумму, пропажу которой — как он надеялся — не заметят. На эти деньги они и содержали себя, включая новую, не окровавленную, одежду для Стива, кое-какие материалы, нужные Тони для работы, и оплату номера в отеле. Казалось неразумным оставаться в сельской местности, где рано или поздно их бы обнаружили и без труда опознали.. 

Визуальный индуктор позволил бы им попасть, куда угодно, но пока что прототип только менял цвет глаз. В готовом виде он сможет покрыть всё лицо, проецируя голограмму другой внешности, но даже тогда, хоть и связанный с движением мышц, тактильной имитации он не даст. Придется быть осторожнее.

Только благодаря удаче описание Стива ограничивалось расплывчатым «светловолосым мужчиной». Удача помогла и с ранением — оно заживало без осложнений. Сыворотка и в правду была чудодейственной: хорошее становилось лучше, месяцы восстановления сокращались до дней. Стив уже мог ходить, пусть медленно и не слишком активно двигая верхней половиной тела. Хороший ночной сон явно пошёл ему на пользу, и Тони тоже. 

Хотя он не столько заснул, сколько отключился — напряжение и измождение последней недели наконец-то нагнали его. Утром он сообразил, что Стив всё так и задумал, незаметно и заботливо обвел вокруг пальца. Тони даже не мог на него сердиться — в последние годы он никогда так хорошо не высыпался. 

Да и встретить смущенную улыбку Стива, проснувшись, — это тоже…

Он снова думал о Стиве. 

Взгляд Тони упал на пустую постель, ту, на которой покрывало всё ещё хранило едва различимый след тела Стива. Вспомнил, как после отдыха тот перекинул длинные ноги через край кровати, поднялся и сказал, что ему нужно выйти, проветрить голову. Не удивительно, что после нескольких дней в четырех стенах, он готов был на эти стены лезть, поэтому Тони только сказал ему быть осторожнее и более не возражал.

Он посмотрел на время — это было четыре часа назад. 

С холодным комком в желудке от внезапного осознания, что он мог променять рассудок Стива на его безопасность, Тони отложит свои гаджеты и подошел к окну. На улице стемнело, парковка, на которую выходило их окно на втором этаже, тускло освещалась фонарями, и в каждой тени от ив, обрамляющих территорию, ему чудилась угроза. Он так погрузился в работу, что потерял счёт времени. Сердце начало биться ещё быстрее. Если со Стивом что-то случилось, он себе никогда не простит. 

Из окна не было видно дорогу, так что Тони вышел из номера и пошел без конкретной цели, зная только, что не может просто сидеть и ждать. Он понятия не имел, где искать Стива.

Он почти спустился на первый этаж, когда увидел Стива. Тот двигался медленнее и с большей осторожностью, чем обычно, опираясь рукой о стену. Он выглядел пьяным. Тони отметил любопытный взгляд от женщины за стойкой регистратуры, и отложил мысль об этом на потом, не способный уделить ей внимание сейчас. Он знал, что дело не в алкоголе. Тони поспешил к Стиву и подхватил его, перекинув руку себе за плечо и принимая на себя часть его веса. 

Самообладание моментально испарилось, и Тони сорвался:

— Что угодно могло… Ты!.. Ты вчера ещё кровью истекал из дырки в груди!

— В плече, и мне уже лучше, — Стив звучал почти самодовольно. У Тони давление подскочило, и очевидно, это читалось в его глазах, потому что Стив вдруг присмирел. — Ничего страшного, всё было нормально до пути назад. Нам нужны были деньги, это было не честно. Ты не можешь заботиться обо всём один.

Тони помог ему сесть на край кровати и проворчал:

— Но я не против!

— Я против, — резко ответил Стив. Губы его недовольно сжались, раздражение от разговора читалось в рваных движениях рук, расстегивающих верхние пуговицы на рубашке и дергающих ворот в сторону, давая Тони возможность осмотреть свежий шрам. — Я хотел помочь.

Какая-то часть Тони хотела придушить его голыми руками, но по большей части он боялся, что затянувшаяся рана могла вновь открыться. Тони с трудом и при помощи весьма посредственной врачебной техники залатал тогда пулевое ранение. Он был совершенно не готов иметь дело с осложнениями раздербаненного пулевого ранения сейчас. Стив мог полагаться на чудо-сыворотку — она будет работать, пока организм получает все необходимое — но он был смертен, что ярко продемонстрировал вчерашний день. Его могли узнать, напасть на него, увести силой, и Тони бы не знал, где его искать. Он внимательно осматривал рану — всё было не так плохо, но недавняя активность явна не пошла ей на пользу, сформировавшаяся корка надтреснула и немного сочилась кровью. Сформировав на руке перчатку, Тони снова нанес заживляющий гель. Он действовал нежно, и Стив даже не дрогнул.

Занимаясь раной, Тони продолжил говорить, нахмурившись.

— Ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь.

— Конечно, доверяю! — уверил его Стив, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты так говоришь, но как только случается какой-то кризис…

— Дело не в доверии, — Стив поймал Тони за запястье, — Я…

— Тогда почему ты ничего не сказал? — Тони вперился в него взглядом, пытаясь отнять руку. — Всего-то надо было рассказать мне о своем плане. 

Он не был уверен, шел ли разговор всё ещё о плане Стива заработать денег игрой, да это было и не важно. Стив всегда говорил, что они должны работать вместе, но когда доходило до дела, вот таким был его выбор.

— Я думал, что справлюсь один, — тихо признался Стив, — и не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.

Тони страдальчески простонал и запахнул ворот рубашки, стараясь не задеть рану. 

— Ну да, а думать, не случилось ли с тобой чего, было легко и совсем не волнующе. Ты ведь понимаешь, что, скрывая что-то друг от друга, мы никогда не улучшали ситуацию. 

Стив будто сдулся.

— Я должен был рассказать тебе свой план. Просто, — он потер ладонью лицо, — очень устал от того, что ничем не могу помочь. — Он взглянул на Тони, и голубые глаза сияли тоской. — Ты всегда ведешь себя так, будто ни в ком не нуждаешься.

— Ну, мы оба знаем, что это не правда, — тихо ответил Тони.

Тишина, повисшая в комнате, оглушала.

— Мы не можем по кругу жевать это мочало, — продолжил Тони после затянувшегося молчания, крутя в воздухе указательным пальцем, как бы иллюстрируя выматывающий цикл споров, в котором они застряли. — Мы либо доверяем друг другу, либо нет, к этому всё сводится.

Теперь настала очередь Стива хмуриться.

— Да? Ты думал, что будет, когда мы достанем все Камни? — Тон его звучал вызывающе, но Тони знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы за вызовом услышать настоящий вопрос.

— Ну, надо будет сделать под них Перчатку. — Тони смотрел на плечо Стива.

Он думал об этом ещё в доме на озере, целуя Морган в лоб, когда отправлялся на Базу Мстителей. Много думал.

Стив выжидающе сверлил его взглядом.

— И?

— Что — и? — Тони отвернулся. — Кому-то придется ей воспользоваться.

— Но не тебе. — Стив ответил сурово, и Тони чувствовал на себе фокус его внимания. — Ты обычный человек, тебя это убьёт.

Но у него же была броня, не так ли? Ему нужно лишь немного времени, и он найдет способ настроить защиту.

— Ну…

— Должен быть другой способ, — настаивал Стив. — Рокет рассказывал, что Питер Квилл смог удержать Камень Силы благодаря тому, что у него были какие-то особые способности, помнишь?

Да, Тони помнил историю енота о том, как они все взялись за руки и спели Кумбая. Но надо было персечь все эти разговоры о том, что Перчатку должен надеть кто-то «прокачанный».

— И что? Тебе, что ли, её надевать? Прости, дружок, этого не будет. — Думать об этом было тошно, хотя Тони и знал, Стив с радостью прыгнет на гранату, только повод дай. — Даже не будь ты ранен, — добавил он. Его всё ещё колола досада от того, что рутинная вылазка так обернулась. Они были так близки к тому, чтобы считать миссию успешной.

— Я скоро буду полностью в порядке.

Злость, копившаяся в сердце с того момента, как он вытащил истекавшего кровью Стива из военного лагеря, разгорелась с новой силой и рвалась из груди. Вот только — осознание было таким неожиданным, что сперло дыхание, — это была не злость. Это был страх. Стив мог погибнуть, пытаясь защитить Тони. Он больше никого… Больше никто никогда не погибнет за него, Тони сделает для этого всё возможное.

— Нужно сосредоточиться на возвращении домой. — Он без надобности поправил воротничок рубашки на Стиве, жалея, что не может сделать больше. — Предоставь всё мне.

— Опять двадцать пять, — Стив повысил голос. На кулаках, сжавших покрывало, побелели костяшки. — Как доходит до дела, ты придумываешь план, в котором нет места мне.

— Мой план не включал бы в себя дырку от пули в тебе! — Возмущенно выпалил Тони, на что Стив поморщился.

— Этого не должно было случиться.

— Но случилось! — Тони стоял на своем. Это всё ещё не укладывалось у него в голове. От воспоминаний о том моменте, когда он понял, что Стива подстрелили, сводило внутренности. — Ты видел, что на тебя направляют оружие, и просто стоял там?

— За мной был твой отец.

В наступившей тишине Тони растерял все слова.

Стив позволил им себя подстрелить, чтобы кого-то спасти.

Вся злость Тони — его страх — всё испарилось, смылось волной осознания. Он долго смотрел на Стива. Он так и знал, в момент, когда Стива ранили, он знал, что это какое-то недоразумение. И сейчас мог ясно представить себе: у Стива было достаточно времени, чтобы увернуться, но он остался стоять, врос в землю, как дерево — корнями и не двинулся с места, чтобы защитить того, кто стоял позади него. Не имея своего щита, он закрыл его своим телом.

И в этом была вся суть Стива.

— Так что, как видишь, я этого не планировал. — Стив опустил взгляд почти смущенно. Тони захотелось поцеловать его веки, и было очень трудно вспомнить причину, по которой этого делать не следовало. Обычно это чувство вызывало в нём панику и стремление отстраниться, но теперь что-то изменилось, будто тумблер переключили. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это быть как можно ближе к Стиву. Стиву, который продолжал торопливо объяснять, — я знаю, каково это — смотреть, как происходит что-то ужасное, и знать, что ты ничего не можешь поделать, не можешь это остановить. Я не хотел этого. Не было другого выбора, просто не было.

— Всегда есть выбор, — автоматически возразил Тони, всё ещё словно замороженный.

— Перерезать проволоку, да? — Стив пробормотал это больше себе, чем Тони. Он поднял на Тони пронзительный взгляд и почему-то казался сейчас более закрытым. — Хорошо, но только если и ты тоже.

Что-то в его словах заставило щеки Тони потеплеть, и он поспешно отвернулся, чтобы Стив не заметил его неуместное смущение. Он подошел к столу, на котором лежали детали его визуального индуктора, а затем начал вышагивать из угла в угол.

— Кстати, пока ты изучал местные бары, я тут работал над тем, как снова пробраться на базу. — Устройство было почти готово, Тони осталось настроить параметры желаемой внешности.

— Даже если мы туда проникнем, Пим всё перевез. — Стив мастерски подстроился под резкую смену темы. 

Утром они уже всё это обсуждали до одурения. На то, чтобы разузнать, где Пим запрятал своё уменьшенное оборудование, понадобится некоторое время. Проникнуть внутрь тоже будет проблематично — Пим был параноидальной заразой.

— У меня есть пара идей. — Тони остановился на полушаге и драматично развернулся. Он был словно артист на сцене, и Стив наблюдал за ним со всем вниманием. — Последние дни мы думали только о том, как достать вторую пробирку.

— Предчувствую «но».

— Но, я тут подумал: зачем заново изобретать колесо? Хэнк вывез из своей лаборатории собственное добро. Но остальное оборудование Щ.И.Т.а оставил.

— Ты сможешь воспользоваться им, чтобы создать новые частицы?

— Ну, в общем, да, я мог бы разобраться, как это сделать, — Тони пожал плечами. — То есть, мне же не путешествия во времени пришлось бы изобретать. Мы уже знаем, что этот способ — рабочий. Возможно, потребовалась бы пара месяцев. Недель, — поправился он и посмотрел на Стива, подняв бровь. — Но.

— Опять «но»? — Ласковая улыбка Стива, сопровождавшая слова, была подобна лучам солнца.

— Нет необходимости добывать пробирки, и разбираться в науке. Неприятно признавать, но у нас нет на это времени. Вместо этого мы можем копировать пробирку, которая у нас уже имеется. Синтезируем её реплику.

— Для этого нужно оборудование, — на лице Стива читалось сомнение.

— На этот счёт у меня тоже есть идея. Но тебе она может не понравиться.

— Я весь внимание, — ответил Стив, и в его голосе слышалась вера в Тони, твёрдая, как камень. От этого теплело в груди, но Тони старался не задумываться над тем, почему это наполняло его таким чувством облегчения, а возможно, и чего-то ещё. Ему бы не помешала уверенность Стива, чтобы предложить то, что он задумал.

— Там внизу Зола. Работает на них, — Тони осторожно обходил по краю вопрос, который наверняка занимал сейчас ум Стива не меньше, чем его собственный. Зола возглавлял проект Зимний Солдат. — Ты знаешь, что он потратил полжизни на попытки воссоздать формулу Эрскина.

— Но у него не получилось, — Стив насупил брови. Его глаза потемнели под гнетом мыслей о всём том, что они вынуждены были игнорировать в этой временной линии. Барнс останется в плену. Родители Тони однажды встретят свою трагичную судьбу. 

— Но мы знаем, что у него есть всё, что нам надо для изготовления частиц, в лаборатории Щ.И.Т.а. Отец работал с ним какое-то время, изучал сыворотку. Они пытались воссоздать её из образцов твоей крови, — на лице Стива отразилась неприязнь, — но это органика, ДНК. А частицы Пима — чистая химическая формула, им не надо связываться с человеческой кровью, чтобы работать.

— Думаешь, сможешь в этом разобраться, если попадём в лабораторию Золы? — это звучало почти утвердительно.

— Знаю, что смогу.

— Ладно. Значит, у нас есть план.

— У нас есть план. 

***

Им удалось проникнуть на нужный уровень бункера в лагере Лихай, где располагались лаборатории. Новая охрана и сканирование не могли противостоять футуристичной технологии Тони, меняющей внешность. Даже форма их лиц была другая: нос Стива стал более плоским, а подбородок округлился и смотрелся безвольным. Он был совсем на себя не похож. Тускло-русый парик, темные усы. Глаза его теперь были невзрачно-карими, и каждый раз, как Тони смотрел на это новое лицо, это сбивало с толку и он так скучал по знакомым чертам.

Новая внешность Тони отличалась не столь разительно: он лишился бородки, волосы стали темнее и чуть длиннее, завивавшиеся сзади у шеи, голубые глаза. Стив подначивал его на тему самого навороченного способа избежать необходимости бриться, но и ладно — сработало же. Они проникли на базу под видом двух агентов Щ.И.Т.а, одетые в строгие тёмные костюмы, купленные на деньги, которые Стив выиграл прошлым вечером.

В этот раз они сразу взяли с собой всё, что надо будет забрать в будущее, — Камень пространства, вытащенный из Тессеракта, и стивов щит. Последний заставил их поломать головы, придумывая, как пройти с ним на базу, но в итоге они решили сделать его частью своей легенды. 

— Экспедиция Говарда Старка обнаружила его в Арктике, — Тони уверенно врал в лицо охраннику на пункте досмотра у главных ворот, когда тот открыл сумку, откуда матово поблескивала кромка щита. — Привезли на обследование.

Рядом с ним Стив усердно изображал бесстрастного агента.

И они оказались внутри.

На нижних уровнях стало сложнее, ведь кроме краткого визита Тони, они не имели точного представления о планировке, но не хотели привлекать внимание, блуждая с потерянным видом. Тони мог вскрыть любой замок, но ключевой задачей было выяснить, какую дверь взламывать. К счастью, сам Говард в это время был далеко от Нью-Джерси, дома, со своей беременной женой. Тони старался не задумываться об этом, благо, текущая задача успешно отвлекала на себя всё внимание.

Когда они, наконец, нашли нужную лабораторию в конце коридора, Стив воспользовался своим капитанским тоном, спровадив из неё одинокого интерна.

Было странно понимать, что они были окружены частными исследованиями Золы. Здесь лежали истоки Проекта Озарение. Здесь Зола начал работу по созданию технологического сосуда для своего сознания, когда тело начало его подводить. Возможно, здесь, в этом самом помещении, Говард Старк добился финального прогресса в работе над сывороткой, что в итоге повлекло его смерть. В углу стояла нужная аппаратура — стеклянный контейнер с подставкой для пробирки и компьютерный терминал. Тони включил его и принялся за работу.

— Осмотрись, поищи, где он хранит синтетические компоненты, — велен он Стиву, не отвлекаясь от экрана.

Он слышал, как Стив запер за ними дверь и забаррикадировал её столом. Они договорились, что, если Зола появится, Стив его только слегка побьет, но лучше бы никто им не мешал.

Хотя, соблазн выбить из Золы нужную информацию становился всё сильнее по мере того, как Тони изучал инструкции к аппарату, прокручивая раздел за разделом. Бросив взгляд через плечо, он увидел, что Стив нашел металлический стул и теперь сидел на нём, откинувшись назад на двух ножках и закинув ноги на стол. Он расположился между Тони и дверью и, похоже, его полностью устраивала роль стражи на время ожидания.

— Не торопись, — сказал он, заметив взгляд Тони.

— Ещё минуту, — Тони стиснул зубы. Кто это проектировал? Какие завихрения сознания заставили кого-то поставить эти две команды вместе?

— Ух, звучишь ты как-то измученно.

Тони не отрывал глаз от экрана.

— Видел бы ты меня, когда Морган отказывается надевать пуховик зимой.

Стив коротко рассмеялся, и этот звук приятно отозвался в Тони. Расслабив плечи и прищурившись, он ещё раз пробежался взглядом по экрану и… ага! Вот оно. Он, наконец, разобрался в конфигурации нужных команд, и его пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой. Дальше они занимались тем, что Тони программировал инструкции на терминале, а Стив по команде загружал в аппарат необходимые ингредиенты. Он установил пробирку с Пим-частицами в один из открытых слотов, и её засосало в какую-то металлическую трубку. Тони загрузил программу и отошел.

— Нажми на ту красную кнопку, — он махнул в сторону другого конца аппарата.

— Красная кнопка, серьезно? — Сухо заметил Стив, подходя к указанному месту.

— Это логово злодея, надо действовать по-злодейски. Жми на кнопку, Стив.

Стив нажал. Они стояли бок о бок и молча наблюдали за работой машины.

— Это не обсуждается, Тони: я воспользуюсь дубликатом, ты — оригиналом. Потому что, — Стив сказал с нажимом, когда Тони повернулся к нему, готовый возразить, — я знаю тебя, и если ты скажешь, что они сработают, значит, они сработают.

— А если нет? — Тони спросил тихо. Он редко сомневался в себе, н сейчас на кону была жизнь Стива.

— Ты всё равно вернёшься к Морган, вместе с Камнем Пространства. — В улыбке Стива было что-то неправильное.

Тони нахмурился. Да, ему не терпелось снова увидеть дочь и встретиться с остальными мстителями, но не такой ценой. Он бы никогда не рискнул Стивом.

— Но они сработают. — Стив повернулся к аппарату. — Эй, а когда надо будет его выключить?

Какой изящный перевод темы, подумал Тони. Он решил, что незаметно для Стива подменит пробирки, отдав Стиву оригинальную, а себе взяв дубликат. Да, конечно, частицы-копии сработают и Тони докажет это, когда они оба вернутся в своё время целые и невредимые.

— Думаю, вот эта лампочка сверху должна загореться зеленым.

Они подождали ещё. Наконец, зеленый сигнал оповестил, что процес синтезирования завершен, и Стив опустил рычаг. Аппарат выдал пробирку-оригинал и копию. Тони вытащил обе из отсека и старался не думать о всем, что может пойти не так, и как один из них может застрять в квантовом измерении навсегда. 

— Готов? — Стив протянул руку за своим дубликатом. Его лицо было скрыто индуктором, но руки были знакомыми, большими, с сухой кожей. Тони знал, какие они на ощупь, помнил ощущение от них в собственных ладонях. 

— Я думал их подменить, — внезапно признался Тони. Он повернулся к Стиву, который смотрел на него настороженно. — Но больше никакой лжи.

Он посмотрел на обе пробирки, затем на протянутую руку Стива.

— Они сработают. — И отдал Стиву ту, которую он просил.

— Я верю тебе. И не волнуюсь. — Стив выглядел довольным.

— Да, что ж, я волнуюсь за нас обоих, — пробормотал Тони про себя.

Стоя в окружении наработок Золы, результатов его исследований, с помощью которых он будет продвигать интересы Гидры, Тони вдруг страшно захотелось всё тут сжечь. Но как они уже видели на примере даже случайных, несвязанных фактов — например, когда Халку пришлось спускаться по лестнице в 2012, — эффект бабочки, спровоцированный их действиями в этом времени, мог быть непредсказуем. Они должны быть внимательны.

— Тони? — Позвал Стив, волнение на его лице проступало даже сквозь искусственные черты.

— Да? — Отозвался Тони, всё ещё блуждавший в мыслях, окидывая взглядом просторное помещение лаборатории. — Всё это… Знаешь, — он запнулся, поморщился и заговорил снова. — Запуск Аполлона 13 завтра. Я всё думаю: один звонок — и всё. Один анонимный звонок с предупреждением о проблеме в кислородном баке.

— Мы не можем исправить этот мир, — сказал Стив, хотя в голосе его слышалось отчаянное желание попытаться.

— Знаю. — Тони сказал с уверенностью. — И знаю, что всегда будет что-то ещё, что мы могли бы предотвратить. Челленджер. Другие случаи. 

Стив сжал губы и ответил тихим понимающим тоном:

— Нам надо уходить. Дело такого уровня — Пегги наверняка возглавляет расследование. Она будет нас искать. Надо прыгать сейчас.

— Ты прав.

Где-то там друга Стива держали в плену, пытая и промывая мозги для миссии, на которой он убьёт родителей Тони. Один раз они уже сделали выбор не предупреждать молодых себя в 2012 о надвигающихся угрозах, но в этот раз это ощущалось более личным. Тони посмотрел на Стива.

— Ты единственный, кто действительно понимает, как это трудно.

Стив смотрел на него сквозь маску с мрачной серьезностью. Глаза были не те, другого цвета и формы, но что-то в них всё равно было таким узнаваемым и искренним, словно знакомое слово в чужом языке.

Внезапно ему было необходимо увидеть Стива, удостовериться, что он действительно рядом. Желание отмерить взглядом все черты знакомого лица зудело под кожей.

— Стив?

— Да?

— Мы уже можем отключить камуфляж,— Тони сжимал и разжимал опущенный кулак, пытаясь унять нервозность.

Стив секунду смотрел на него, затем нажал пальцами за ушами, отключая голограмму, покрывавшую лицо. И вот уже на Тони смотрели знакомые голубые глаза, и его накрыло волной облегчения. Тони отключил свою маску. Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Вот и ты, — тихо проговорил Тони, глядя ему в глаза.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Приготовься.

И они отправились домой.


	4. Конец?

## Конец?

Тони горевал о Наташе, но Стиву она была, как сестра, и он был раздавлен. 

Клинт, Халк, Тор — все выражали свою боль и отчаяние по-разному. Кто-то кричал, кто-то спорил. Тони не знал, за кого больше переживает. Сам же он ощущал себя так, будто это всё было неправдой. Тони был оглушен, не веря, что Наташи действительно больше нет, вот так просто, что она больше никогда не вернется. Вокруг слышалась чужая ярость, Халк швырнул скамейку в озеро.

Стив плакал. Беззвучно слезы катились по его щекам, и от их вида онемение начало сходить с сердца Тони.

Он не мог ничем помочь, не мог это исправить. Не верил, что вообще можно что-то исправить для таких, как они, бессильно глядящих на бесконечную вереницу призраков любимых, друзей и родных. Все уходят. Никакие утешения о том, что она будет жить в их воспоминаниях, или уверения, что время лечит все раны, имели сейчас смысл для Стива, но Тони должен хотя бы попытаться его поддержать. Так что он держался рядом.

Когда Халк убрёл в близлежащий лес, чтобы там выреветь свою боль, а Тор с Клинтом вернулись на базу, Стив всё ещё сидел на причале, молчаливый и недвижный. Тони остался стоять рядом, глядя на озеро, потерянный в мыслях. Поверхность воды мерцала в лучах солнца, но день казался серым, всё выглядело будто глуше, чем до того, как они отправились на миссию не так давно. Несмотря на тёплую погоду, руки у него были холодные. 

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что надо было нам отправиться на Вормир? — Послышался сбоку мягкий голос Стива.

— Да. — Тони горько жалел о том, что отпустил туда Наташу. Она была мертва. Ему придется повторять это себе это, пока не уяснит. Он взглянул на Стива и увидел, как тот ладонями стирает мокрые дорожки со щек.

— Я знаю, что случилось бы, если бы мы всё-таки полетели туда. — Даже без слёз лицо Стива было трагичным и изможденным. 

У Тони округлились глаза. Он и Стив. Нет.

Он присел перед Стивом на корточки, схватив за плечи и заглядывая ему в лицо. Образ Стива, истекающего кровью, умирающего, встал у него перед глазами, и сердце содрогнулось в болезненном спазме.

— Я бы ни за что не дал тебе спрыгнуть, — слова вырвались у Тони изо рта раньше, чем он сообразил, что говорит.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул Стив со свежими слежами, навернувшимися на веках, ошарашив Тони. — Я знаю, что не дал бы. У тебя броня. Ты быстрее и, — он вязко сглотнул. — Это меня и пугает. Если когда-нибудь встанет такой выбор, и я… я окажусь недостаточно хорош, чтобы тебя спасти.

— Стив…

— Что? Наташи больше нет! Как я должен продолжать… — горло его сдавило, и он на секунду замолчал, закрыв лицо руками. Сквозь ладони голос звучал приглушенно. — Двигаться дальше.

Он провел ладонями по лицу, стирая остатки влаги, и поднял глаза на Тони. Глаза его были уставшие, вымотанные оттого, что на него свалилось слишком много всего — вся эта жизнь, годы, прожитые в сломанном мире, и так мало людей рядом, за которых можно держаться. У Тони не было ответа. Он не знал, как они будут теперь, без Нат. Но знал, что у них ещё есть работа. И ему нужно, чтобы Стив взял себя в руки.

— У нас всё ещё… Мы есть друг у друга. Это не изменилось.

Он обхватил ладонями лицо Стива и посмотрел пристально, будто мог рассмотреть душу. Под ответным лазурным взглядом он растерял все мысли, в голове стало тихо. В этот момент он больше всего хотел накрыть рот Стива своим и целовать его, шепча в губы обещания. Взгляд Стива бегал по лицу Тони, а губы слегка приоткрылись, приглашающе, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Возможно, предложить Тони последовать своему желанию.

Тони понял, что подался вперед, в ушах набатом стучал пульс, и вот он прижимался лбом ко лбу Стива. Он зажмурил глаза. Это была ужасная идея. Тяга поцеловать Стива никуда не делась. Тони с самого начала знал, что всё это время, проведенное так близко к нему, не обойдётся без последствий, и теперь отстраниться казалось непосильной задачей. На секунду они так и замерли, деля одно дыхание на двоих.

А затем Стив произнёс с болью:

— Я не могу жить на объедках, Тони.

Тони отодвинулся на несколько дюймов, чтобы они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Стив накрыл ладонью руку Тони, лежавшую на его лице, и сильнее прижал к колючей от молодой щетины щеке. Его грудь вздымалась так, будто он только что пробежал марафон, и у Тони тоже участилось дыхание. 

— Я так старался дать тебе свободу. Я давал тебе всё, что ты хотел. Но когда ты вот так, — голос Стива сорвался, он судорожно втянул в себя воздух и сжал пальцы Тони. — Я же не святой.

— Я так и не думал, — Тони пробормотал, отодвигаясь, неуверенный в их положении. Он хотел, как лучше, но по взгляду Стива казалось, что делает ему только больнее.

— Тогда будь милосерден, — в усталом голосе Стива звучала смесь злости и боли. Будь это кто-то другой, Тони бы принял это за мольбу. Но Стив никогда не умолял, даже когда говорил «пожалуйста». — Не предлагай, чтобы потом снова отнять. Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе, поэтому не поступай так со мной.

— Что… что ты чувствуешь? — мозг Тони словно закоротило.

Стив смотрел на него пораженно.

— Тони. Ты не можешь не знать. Правда же?

Тони резко вдохнул. Выражение лица Стива из растерянного стало горящим.

— Я хочу быть с тобой. 

Под бешеный бой сердца Тони перебирал все разумные объяснения. Последние дни, месяцы, годы были для всех адом. Стив только что потерял ещё одного близкого человека и хватался за то, что ещё осталось. Он был расстроен. Позже его чувства сменятся. Тони стоило быть осторожным и не принимать признания, сделанные в пылу эмоций, близко к сердцу. Такие логичные аргументы.

Тони отбросил их все, зацепившись за жесткий и непоколебимый тон в голосе Стива, когда он произносил всё это. И сердце — неразумное, ошибающееся сердце, — цеплялось за то, как Стив не отпускал его взгляд, словно жаждущий увидеть хоть слабый отблеск ответных чувств.

А затем, не зная, когда стоит сдержать добивающий удар, Стив произнес:

— Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, как восхищаюсь и дорожу тобой. — У Тони в ушах стоял гул. Секунду он стоял и ждал, что вот сейчас Стив рассмеётся и добавит «как напарником». Другом. Но Стив только поднял руку и ласково коснулся большим пальцем его щеки. — Очень сильно.

Лицо его было таким искренним, а прикосновения несли в себе обещание. Стив тяжело сглотнул, и Тони видел, как усердно он старался оставаться спокойным и открытым, дать Тони забрать, что он хочет. Дрожь, волнами прокатывавшаяся по его телу, или, возможно, источающие столько чувств глаза — что-то не давало Тони отвести взгляд, держало, не отпуская. 

— Да? — хрипло спросил Тони. Из него будто утекли все силы, его хватало только на то, чтобы ровно стоять, преклонив колено. И если он упадет, это было бы так уместно — упасть к ногам Стива. 

— Да. — Стив кивнул, дрожа. — Я лю..

Тони прижал палец к его губам, не давая договорить.

— Не надо, — прошептал он, повторяя про себя то, о чем думал раньше. Он не хотел слышать эти слова от Стива сейчас. Это бы его добило.

Губы Стива беззвучно двигались, очерчивая оборванные слова, а в глазах полыхнуло болью. 

— Не сейчас, — поспешил уверить Тони, стремясь отложить этот разговор до времени, когда сможет пережить его, не сойдя с ума. Сейчас он и без того едва держался. — Не здесь. Скажи… скажешь мне потом, когда мы сделаем, что должны.

Он понимал, что многого просит, но так было нужно. 

Стив медленно накрыл пальцы Тони своей ладонью и опустил себе на колени.

— Тони…

— Если всё ещё будешь хотеть, тогда скажешь мне, когда всё закончится, — настаивал Тони, — и я поверю тебе. — И это было правдой. 

Стив прерывисто вздохнул.

— Хорошо. У нас ещё много работы, надо сконцентрироваться на ней, тебе сейчас это не нужно. — Стив давал ему выход, но взгляд его впился в Тони, словно прося опровергнуть его опасения, дать понять, что его услышали, что его любят. И что бы ни было, сквозь огонь и воду, Тони его любил. Он хотел ответить, что ему всегда будет это нужно, всегда будет нужен Стив, но сейчас было не время. Он не мог обещать… ничего не мог обещать, на самом деле. Они не дали тому, что происходило между ними, укорениться тогда, в 70-х, с нависшим над ними неясным будущим, их миссия была ещё не окончена. Они не могли ничего друг другу обещать, кроме того, что до последнего вдоха будут продолжать бороться за спасение половины вселенной.

— Наташа бы хотела, чтобы мы не останавливались, — Тони сжал руку Стива, затем взял под локоть, помогая подняться. — Давай. ПЯТНИЦА занимается моделированием Перчатки, в которую можно будет вставить все Камни. Наташа погибла ради того, чтобы дать нам этот шанс. Нельзя его упустить. Но я обещаю тебе. Когда мы это сделаем, когда отменим Щелчок и вернём всех обратно? Тогда мы обязательно об этом поговорим.

— Хорошо. — Стив согласно кивнул. Он поежился, затем выпрямил спину, унимая дрожь в теле. — Поговорим после. Я подожду. 

***

А потом… Потом Стрэндж поднял один палец, и Тони знал, что должен сделать.

Он рванул вперед, навстречу Безумному Титану. Всё происходило быстрее, чем он мог осознать. Часть его всё ещё думала о Морган, об отцовстве, о том, как он укладывал её спать каждый вечер, и о том, какой мир он ей оставит. Он думал о том, как это было несправедливо, что он больше никогда не увидит её улыбку. Он был счастлив, чёрт возьми, у него была своя жизнь, семья, будущее. У него мог быть Стив.

Тони думал обо всех обещаниях, данных ими друг другу, которые он собирался нарушить.

Ему удалось схватить Таноса за руку и перетянуть камни в свою броню. В следующую секунду мощный удар в солнечное сплетение вбил его в землю.

— Я неизбежен! — прорычал Танос.

Тони стоял на коленях и тяжело дышал, а вокруг кипела битва. Секундная заминка могла привести к тому, что ещё один Мститель падет от рук инопланетной армии, и Тони не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то ещё умер за него. Йинсен отдал свою жизнь, чтобы Тони смог оказаться здесь, и Тони надеялся, что он бы им гордился.

Он знал, что должен сделать.

Времени больше не было.

«Херня!», прозвучало у него в голове кристально-ясно. Возможно, это был голос Стива, когда-то вот так же кричавшего это Тони после очередного самоубийственного решения. Или, может, это звучала мысль самого Тони, когда Стив подверг свою жизнь риску. В этой застывшей секунде Тони нашел взглядом Стива на другой стороне поля, откинувшего от себя пришельца и внезапно развернувшегося к нему. Стив его увидел. Голубые глаза вонзились в него иглами. Через мгновение тьма поглотит и эту яркую искру. Всё вокруг замерло во времени, как в янтаре. И Тони спасёт их всех, но ему нужна помощь.

Эта мысль перетекла в другую, разрослась, стала командой.

Он был хозяином времени и пространства, и всей вселенной, с энергией Камней Бесконечности, потрескивающей вокруг его руки. Было больно, но боль оставалась где-то на периферии. Тони был соткан из света.

Широкие ладони Стива обхватили сияющую перчатку, а сам он упал перед Тони на колени словно по призыву. Тони встретил голубой огонь его глаз. Секунда стала бесконечностью для них двоих. В глазах Стива стояли слёзы, и это всё, что Тони запомнит об этом мгновении: не ужасающую силу, не огненный ураган в его руках. Только Стив и его прекрасные глаза, смотревшие прямо на него в безмолвном диалоге. О чем они говорили? Тони хотелось услышать те самые слова, хотя бы один раз. И хотелось плакать, сказать ему «не надо», но какая-то малая часть его сознания чувствовала умиротворение. Было несправедливо, что он причиняет Стиву столько боли, но… Стив не собирался отпускать. Не собирался сдаваться. 

Они сделают это вместе. 

Чья-то ладонь опустилась Стиву на плечо и крепко сжала. Сэм.

Рёв энергии в голове стал немного тише, позволив почувствовать, как и его плечо сжала чья-то рука. Роуди. Питер тоже был здесь, врезавшись в них с налёта на своей паутине, и делился своими силами. И ещё, и ещё. Пеппер. Тор. Енот, который когда-то саркастически объяснял Тони, как помог Квиллу удержать Камень Силы, и сейчас делал это снова, ради спасения его нового дома. Барнс добрался до Стива и схватился за второе плечо. Их становилось всё больше: каждый Мститель, все, кого Стрэндж привел на поле битвы, собранные под командой Стива — все присоединились к ним, создавая единую цепь. И каждое новое звено давало Тони чуть больше сил дышать.

Мощь Перчатки текла сквозь них всех. Десятки, сотни людей.

Одна точка средоточия. И желание было исполнено — Тони видел, как враги, угрожавшие их миру, рассыпались в прах.

Его миром стала боль.

— Тони!

Я…

— Тони. Тони!

Когда зрение прояснилось от ослепляющей белизны, Тони увидел Стива, по-прежнему стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Насколько Тони мог судить, он был в порядке. Он сорвал с Тони Перчатку и, бросив полный ужаса взгляд на его правую руку, коснулся пальцами лица Тони, всматриваясь в глаза. Кажется, Перчатку забрала Кэрол, хорошо. Ладони Стива, лежавшие по бокам головы Тони, были шершавые, но тепло, чувствовавшееся сквозь кожаные перчатки без пальцев, было таким приятным.

— Ох, слава богу! — Откуда-то поблизости послышался возглас Пеппер. 

— Тоунс, — голос Роуди позвал из-за спины. Затем скомандовал, — отойдите немного, освободите пространство!

Вокруг них со Стивом, так и стоявших коленями в грязи, образовался небольшой круг. У Стива было мокрое лицо.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Тони. Он не был точно в этом уверен в данный момент, но, кажется, и правда в порядке. Кто-то позвал врача. ПЯТНИЦА ввела ему какое-то обезболивающее, среагировав на данные, получаемые от брони, но не похоже было, что он прямо сейчас собирался упасть замертво. 

Стив резким движением сорвал свой шлем и швырнул его в сторону. Да, это точно были слёзы.

— Тони, — выдавил он.

У Тони перехватило дыхание.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Он улыбался? Тони не чувствовал своего лица, но был уверен, что улыбался.

Стив подался вперед и прижал Тони к груди, помня о его травмированной руке. Тони распустил броню там, где Стив касался его, наслаждаясь теплом его объятий. Он надеялся, что будет больше поцелуев, но…

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив ему на ухо. 

Эти слова были подобным лучам солнца, пробивающимся сквозь тучи, окрашивающим всё в новый цвет. Конечно, Тони это знал.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Стив напористо.

И его губы накрыли губы Тони, прямо там, на поле, и Стив целовал его. Тони улыбнулся и ответил на поцелуй, вкладывая в него всё, что чувствовал, все свои силы, утоляя давний голод. Он сказал Стиву, что поверит ему, когда он скажет ему эти слова после, когда война закончится, но правда была в том, что в глубине души он уже давно это знал. Просто сейчас они наконец могли претворить эти чувства в жизнь. У Тони было столько идей на будущее.

— Вау, — откуда-то издалека послышались возгласы их друзей. — Эм, парни?

— Я так понимаю, это недавно случилось? — Кажется, это был Сэм.

Тони было плевать. Он закинул здоровую руку Стиву за шею и обнял его крепче. Остальные Мстители что-то говорили, но в эту самую минуту Тони существовал один на один со Стивом, только для него. Они всё целовались, глубже, полнее, их языки сплетались в медленном движении, всё тело окутало чувственным наслаждением, вытеснявшим всё остальное. Это всё, о чем Тони грезил, засыпая рядом со Стивом в машине под звездами и потом, каждую ночь, которую они проводили вдвоём, но не вместе. Стив целовался так, будто ему не нужно было дышать. Тони с весельем подумал, будет ли он так целоваться всегда?

Но в конце концов поцелуй всё же пришлось прервать.

Когда Тони открыл глаза и встретился взглядом со Стивом, на секунду они были одни. Двое людей, перенесшиеся в другой мир, принадлежавший только им.

Затем Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на его покалеченную руку, посерьезневший и полный тревоги. Нежным прикосновением пальцев он повернул её ладонью вверх, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Да уж, ожоги выглядели так себе. Тони отвел взгляд. Лучше он будет смотреть на Стива.

— Тебя должен осмотреть доктор, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись.

Тони поднял здоровую руку и большим пальцем стер мокрую дорожку с его покрытого грязью и копотью лица.

— Привет.

Стив посмотрел на него, улыбка преобразила его лицо.

— Привет, — ответил он тоном, который Тони теперь распознавал, как обожающий. И наслаждался пониманием, что всё это было для него. — Я держу тебя, давай.

Стив обхватил корпус Тони, помогая подняться, и они оба шатко встали на ноги.

— Ты видел? — произнес Тони, может быть, немного сдавленно, оглядывая их прекрасный, спасенный мир. Он всё ещё не мог до конца поверить, что всё закончилось. Вокруг них десятки и сотни людей праздновали победу. Они болтали, смеялись, может быть, даже над ними — двумя стариками, уходящими с поля боя под вместе.

Тони тяжело опирался на Стива, обхватив одной рукой широкие плечи, зная, что тот был не против. Стив сам не слишком прочно стоял на ногах, так что они поддерживали друг друга. Тони не собирался об этом говорить, но действие обезболивающего уже подходило к концу, и правая рука болела так, будто сейчас отвалится. И все потери, все трудности, через которые им пришлось преодолеть на пути к этой победе, всё это никуда не ушло и давило на сердце. Но этот вес он мог выдержать, потому что они есть друг у друга. У них получилось. Они сохранили то, что нашли, и не умерли в процессе. И никто не был поражен этим больше Тони, думавшего, что Танос был проклятием, которое вероятно его прикончит. Но — Стив. Стив разделил с ним бремя силы Камней, и сейчас прижимался к его боку, держа его крепко. Тони убрал ещё больше наноброни, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Стив был таким теплым.

— Мы победили.

Голубые глаза улыбались ему, и Стив коротко снова поцеловал его. Тони широко улыбнулся ему в губы. Какая тяга к публичным проявлениям чувств. Тони предчувствовал, что в этом Стив будет просто невыносим. Так заботится обо всех правилах, но сам же первым их все нарушит.

И он был уверен уже сейчас: у них всё будет замечательно. 

Будущее было светлым и Тони собирался жить в нём на полную.


	5. Начало

## Начало

— Смотри, пап! Пап! Смотри! — Морган трясла его за плечо. — Папа!

Тони лежал на диване в гостиной их дома на озере, «давая отдых глазам». Услышав голос дочки, он сонно разлепил одно веко. Морган сунула ему в лицо вырезанную картонную фигурку, стараясь не задеть больную руку.

— И что это у тебя такое?

— Ты сам должен сказать! — Морган захихикала, и её хвостики закачались.

— Дерево?

— Нет! — Она снова хохотнула. — Ну, папа.

Тони открыл второй глаз и принялся с большим вниманием изучать фигурку.

— Мышка? 

— Нет, папуль, — Морган заливалась смехом, — это же ты!

— Ах, это я! — Его восторг был совершенно искренним. — Это ты меня сделала?

— Мне Кэп показал, — ответила она. 

Если его дочь начала считать «Кэпа» настоящим именем Стива, надо бы перестать использовать это в качестве ласкового обращения. 

— Он был грустный, но не потому что больно, а вот здесь грустный, — Морган указала на своё сердце, — я спросила, что делает его счастливым, и он сказал, что ты. Поэтому я нарисовала ему картинку, а он показал, как делать одежду! 

Она поджала губы и стала показывать, как рубашка крепилась на картонного Тони загибающимися бумажными язычками по контуру.

Тони моргнул, пытаясь справиться с натиском информации. Он взял Морган за руку и поднялся. 

— Ну, тогда давай пойдём к Стиву и поблагодарим его. — Пока они шли, Морган игриво скакала вокруг него. — А что это у меня в руке?

— Кофе, — сказала она так, будто устала объяснять взрослым очевидные вещи. — Потому что оно делает счастливым тебя.

Тони всё ещё посмеивался, когда они вышли на веранду. 

— Уже два художника в доме, — объявил он полуобернувшемуся им навстречу Стиву. 

Тот опирался локтями на деревянные перила и изучал пейзаж снаружи, будто там скрывались ответы на его вопросы. Голубая рубашка выгодно подчеркивала его глаза. Увидев его, Стив улыбнулся, и у Тони ёкнуло сердце, а тело дало понять, что оценило привлекательность Стива. Стремясь скрыть эту перемену настроения, Тони продолжил говорить, подходя ближе. 

— Спасите, меня ассимилируют! Чувствую острое желание запереться в гараже и устроить инженерный разгул.

— Тебе нельзя, пап. — Морган серьёзно покачала головой. — Ты обещал.

Но она снова смотрела на свою куклу, на время потеряв всякий интерес к разговору взрослых.

Тони облокотился на перила рядом со Стивом.

— Ты какой-то тихий, — сказал он мягко. — Всё хорошо?

Он не первый раз задавал подобный вопрос, но никогда ещё не чувствовал меньшей нужды прикрывать фальшью искреннее желание получить на него ответ.

— Стало лучше, когда ты пришел, — ответил Стив, повернувшись к нему полностью. Он оперся спиной о перила и развел руки. 

Тони закатил глаза, но склонился к Стиву, позволяя себя обнять.

— Перестань, — пробормотал он Стиву в плечо, пряча заливший лицо румянец.

— Ни за что, — с чувством прошептал Стив ему на ухо, обнимая за пояс. — Пока ты со мной, не перестану.

— Обещаешь? 

— Обещаю.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано из дуэта Оливера Шоу _(который позаимствовал текст Томаса Мура из гимна «Thou art, O God» - прим. переводчика)_  
>   
> 


End file.
